Brothers and Angel
by caleab.covert
Summary: Dean and Sam find out they have another brother, a more than human brother. The brother has an angel, a more than human stalker, and more trust issues than Sam and Dean combined. How will it all come about?


Brothers and Angels

I never knew my voice held power of its own until I found my two brothers... or in this case, they found me. Dean and Sam Winchester, my hunter brothers that were...well hunting me. Rumors was I was a Siren of old. Singing and feeding on the love of my target, but all I was doing was singing. I had just let my hair down. It almost looked black in the dim light, my hazel eyes looked almost green in the dim light. My thin body was covered in a tight black outfit, for the dim bar that I had finished singing in. I made a world were people could be who they truly were. Dean grabbed me first as I stepped out of the club. Sam quickly threw me over he's shoulder. I blacked out in terror, and finally was awoken by a splash to the face. I was scared when the two circled around me, demanding answers and calling me a demon. "Stop it!" I yelled and they crouched down to look me in the eyes. "Or what?" My eyes bleed black. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screeched, and both Sam and Dean backed away and covered their ears. The glass broke from the nearby window. The broken glass sliced threw the ropes and I was free. I fled while I could, but unfortunately Sam and Dean had a lot more experience in running after someone than I did running from someone. Sam caught me easily. "Dean, I don't think he's a demon." Sam said, as he just threw me over he's shoulder again. "You think?! Are you both fucking crazy?! Or it just fucking me that thinks this IS NOT normal?!" I yelled, and Dean just blinked a few times. "Holy water?" Sam sat me down in the chair and and Dean threw water on me. I kicked in the balls and Sam started chuckling. Dean went to hit me but I ducked and he punched Sam in the balls, and I ran again. They both chased after me, and this time Dean tackled me to the ground.

With a sickening _SNAP_ I felt my leg break. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out, and started crying. "I'm not rich! I don't have anyone anymore! I don't have much, but take it and leave me alone!" Sam and Dean traded a look and Sam gently lifted me off the ground. "We are really sorry." Sam said quietly, and when we got back inside Sam started bandaging up my leg while Dean paced. "This can't be right! Bobby said that the ritual told him that he was the source!" Sam just rolled he's eyes, "Cause those rituals have never let us down before." Dean glared and then turned towards me. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone that has people...worship them do you?" I scoffed at them. "I'm just a part time vocalist in a shitty bar. Yeah, I bring in a lot of people but..." Dean looked at Sam again and Sam looked confused, "He's not evil Dean. We threw holy water on him, what about silver?" Dean nodded and grabbed a blade off the table. I kicked Sam in the face and twisted around him and held him in a headlock. "Sorry boys, I'm not going to let you kill me so easily. I don't know what you want with me, but broken leg or not I will kill one or both of you or die trying." I said, and Sam just held still and Dean held the knife up. "Easy now, we don't want to hurt you." Dean said, as he put the knife down. "Yeah, my broken leg says otherwise." Dean grimaced, "We just have to make sure you aren't evil." I rolled my eyes again, and looked into Dean's eyes. "Dad?" I whispered, and laxed just slightly, Sam used my weight against me and flipped me over him and onto the table, I screamed in pain and Sam just held me down. "Now Dean!" Dean sliced my hand and I screamed and struggled some more. My eyes bleed black again, "I'll take you assholes with me. Wishing you were somehow here, wishing you were somehow near..."

I started to sing and both men just starred at me, "Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here." I sang and both just looked back and forth from me to each other. I fell off the table and onto the ground. "I can't make a world for you." I whispered, and Sam eventually picked me up. "Dean, he's not evil, he's not a demon, he's human." Dean just shook he's head. "Well, we have to get him to Bobby. Pack up." Dean said and Sam just nodded, "Stay right here, we're going to get you to Bobby. He'll fix your leg up for you." I just looked away, and let my hair hide them from my sight. Sam and Dean pack quickly and mostly quietly. Dean picked me up and passed me carefully to Sam. "Okay Dean, prop up he's leg. Yes! Just like that. Hand him the blanket." Dean gently covered me up with a blanket. "Ummm, here, you can use my duffel bag as a pillow. Dean's is full of weapons." I didn't say a word. Sam just helped me sit up and push it behind me. "We'll try not to hit any bumps." Sam and Dean started the car and I was off to an unknown destination. The pain had drained me so it wasn't long before I succumbed to sleep. I felt myself be picked up and carried, what finally woke me up was, "What do you mean he's here?!" I jerked awake in Sam's arm's and I tried to pull away. "Hey now, easy. You don't want to break your other leg do you?" Sam asked, almost jokingly, until I looked around and saw we were hanging out on the stairs. I sighed, "Great, now here is the part were I'm probably sold into slavery, probably will end up a sex slave with my mouth sewn shut." Sam just shook he's head. "No! No! Nothing like that! Bobby will reset your leg, and we'll take you home! I swear!" A new man shown up and I assumed it was Bobby.

"Yeah, believe that for two point five. That man hasn't been laid in years." Bobby just looked at Dean, who was trying not to laugh. Bobby jerked he's head to the side, and Sam brought me up the rest of the stairs. I looked around and saw a few pictures of two girls and a woman. A family, check, a hunter? Whatever the hell that was, check. The way Dean and Sam seemed to be at ease with Bobby, and Sam's attempted to assure me that Bobby wasn't a slave trader, hmmm, family? We'll see. Sam put me down on a table in a room that looked like a make shift hospital. I fought against him as he came close to my leg. "Dean?" Bobby asked, and Dean moved and restained me. Bobby looked at me. "I'm sorry boy, but if you ain't gonna hold still now, I'll have to have you held. Now, tell me, what are you?" I rolled my eyes. "Gods above and below, not another fucking crazy cult fucker." Bobby just looked at Sam, "Human." Bobby's eyes bulged out. "He's definitely more than human." Sam nodded, "He tried to sing to us, but other than that when he looked at Dean he whispered 'Dad.''' Sam explained. "Sam give me some blood, both yours and Dean." Sam nodded and grabbed a needle, while Bobby just unwrapped my leg. "Okay, looks like a clean break. Dean, hold him still now. Sam came over and held my broken leg down. "We are, we are not your ordinary family, but we can agree we are, we are close as close can be." I made a world for them. They were all standing around in the house and they all were looking around. I walked in and they just stood there starring at me. "I might not have been able to make a world for you last time but I can now. Once I heal, I will put you all to sleep and I will go. I don't want to hurt you." I said, and then I disappeared. Dean and Sam just looked around until their father came in.

"Evening boys. Did you have a good day at work Sam?" John asked, as he set a tool belt on a coat hanger. Sam looked down and he was in a suit and tie. A briefcase on the ground beside him. "You're not real." Sam said, and turned to Dean who was standing there with a child holding he's hand. That look like Sam had as a child. "How's my grandson?" John asked, as he came over and picked up the child and tossed him up in the air a few times. "What the fuck is happening?!" Dean yelled, Bobby just blinked. "He said he couldn't make a world for you last time. What did he mean?" Bobby asked, and Sam and Dean just shrugged. "He didn't do anything last time, other than...sing." Sam and Dean looked up at him. "He's a siren." Bobby just shook he's head. "Idgits." Sam looked up first, "But we cut him with a silver blade, that should have weakened him, and we threw holy water on him!" Bobby looked stumped, and Dean did to. "You don't think..." Bobby started and looked away. "What did you say earlier Sam? He called Dean 'dad?"' Sam nodded, "Oh shit John. That boy is your brother and he is human." Sam and Dean blinked at Bobby. "You're dad's side of the family has more twists and turns than a labyrinth. A siren sired a child, and it seems that this boy has inherited the abilities of his ancestor." Dean and Sam just looked at one another. "We have another brother?" Bobby nodded and they just sat down. "How do we get out of here?" Asked Sam, and Bobby nodded, "Not until he releases us. Sirens are tricky bastards like that. Just hope he doesn't feed like a real siren." Sam disappeared and woke up as I was finishing healing. "Okay, now I have got to get out of here." I said, and looked at the three men standing there. "Should be enough to hold them till I'm gone."

I said, and started to the door until, "You're our brother." I stopped mid-step. I looked back at Sam who was starring sadly at me. "I don't have any family. I thought...he...doesn't matter. I'm better off alone." Sam stood and I turned to fully face him. "Please Sam. I'm weak and I'm tired." Sam just looked at me sadly. "You're our brother. We need to talk. Please, just for a day. We'll take you anywhere you want to go after that." I sighed sadly. "All those things I didn't say, are wrecking balls inside my brain..." Sam was out before I really had to waste much energy. I stood there, and felt he's pockets. I put my cell number in his and labeled it as 'emergency only'. I set the phone on the table and smiled at Sam. He seemed like a really good big brother. "Maybe someday Sam." I whispered, and left. I stole a car and drove away from the house and scrape yard. I didn't know where to go. I flipped a coin and it was tails. "Left it is." I said, and I was on my way out of South Dakota. I drove as far as I could until I was out of gas, and lucky I was in a small town in Nebraska. I climbed in the back of the car and slipped into sleep. I was woken up by a cop. "Sir if you could step out for a moment." I got out and stretched for a minute. "Sir, as you residing in this vehicle?" I nodded and he wrote something down. I vocalized for a few moments and when the man looked at me dazed, I smiled. "I need some money." The man dug out his wallet and handed it to me. "You don't have much cash. Hmmm, here." I said as I took a twenty from him. "I need to get gas." I looked in the trunk and lucky there was a gas can and I smiled that him. "Stay here while I get gas." The man nodded and I walked a few blocked over to the gas station. I got my gas and came back. I put some gas in the car and it started. I drove a few blocks over and found a park. It had a decent amount of people and I climbed out.

I found my way into the center and tapped my foot a few times. "When I die, and they lay me to rest, gonna go to the place that's the best, when they lay me down to die, going up to the spirit in the sky, going up to the spirit in the sky, its where I'm gonna go when I die, when I die and they lay me to rest, gonna go to a place that's the best!" I sang and people started to gather around. People started to clap in time and others were cheering. More people started to gather and then they started to throw money. Dean and Sam showed up as I was collecting the money. "Battle, you want to win it! Let's have a battle, a battle we'll go all in it!" The people that I had gathered, turned towards Dean and Sam as the started to approach. The people started towards them and I bolted the opposite way. I found the car I stole and the police were all over it. I wasn't in the mood for all this. "Am I outta my head, am I outta my mind, if you only do bad things I like, don't think I can explain it, what can I say its complicated." The police men stopped and just starred sadly at each other. I walked up and took the car and left. Soon a black Chevy Impala was following me. I stopped after a mile, and they stopped behind me. I sighed as Sam knocked on the window. I rolled it down slightly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, not looking at him. "Because we are family. We are never really alone." I sighed again and Sam opened the door and held out his hand. "And niether are you. Not anymore." I looked at Sam's hand and took off my seat belt and took his hand. Sam helped me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It was strange feeling but it was very pleasant. Sam helped me get in back and Dean just turned and smiled at me. His eye looked black and his jaw was swollen. Sam's lip was busted and he looked pretty bruised.

"I'm sorry for sending a mob after you, but to be fair, they wouldn't have attacked if you had just left." Dean smiled and Sam did too. "And let our little brother get away? We are too stubborn for that." I smiled at them for the first time. "What do you want with me?" I finally asked. "We think we need to introduce you to the rest of the family." Sam said with a smile. "Bobby is pretty much our father, since Dad wasn't really around much. Who was your mother?" Sam asked and I looked at the window. "I don't know. I remember waking up in a house, but no one was there. No pictures, nothing beyond my room." Sam looked at Dean. "You had your own room, filled with stuff?" Sam asked, and I nodded, "Yeah, but once you opened the door...there wasn't anything. A destroyed house. I left when I was six. Been on my own after that." Sam looked ready to cry and Dean wasn't any better but put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Well, you got us now." Dean said, and I looked at him. "Why? You don't know me. You owe me nothing!" I said, and Sam just turned in he's seat. "You're family. Family always sticks together." I sat back, "Tell that to dad. He didn't." Sam looked at him. "You don't remember anything but you called Dean 'dad.'" I looked away. "Green eyes. Dad had green eyes, mom...blonde hair. The smell is wrong. Rotting." Dean and Sam shared a glance. "Like sulfur?" Sam asked and I shook my head no. "Like dead things." Sam gasped. "Shapeshifters." Dean nodded, "Dean, what would they...?" Dean shook his head. "Fuck! I don't know! They shift to gain something! They'd have no use for a child! To go through all that for one child..." Dean shook he's head. "What's your name little bro?" I looked at Sam, with a slight smile. "Kyle." Sam nodded, "I'm Sam, and this is our older brother Dean." Dean turned and smiled. "I am sorry I got y'all hurt." Sam waved it away.

"If you knew how much we try to kill each other you'd understand why we're not mad." Sam said with a huge smile. "I can heal you both." I said quietly and Sam just turned to me. "I'd like to see that. Maybe fix Dean's ugly mug!" Dean punched Sam in the gut. "Well we can't all me girly models like you Samantha." Sam glared. "Jerk." Sam said and Dean smiled, "Bitch." I touched both of there shoulders and smiled. "The price I pay, I will heal." I sang and I blackout after that.

I woke up in a dark room, but I was really warm and really comfortable. I laid my head back down, but I started to hear voices. "He healed us Bobby! We looked like we went twenty rounds with a werewolf and he just...touched us and sang a bit and it was gone! Like it never happened! Plus all our scars are gone too! Look!" I heard Bobby yell, "Boy, pull up your pants up! The hell is wrong with you?!" I sat up and went to stand up ended up falling on the floor. "Ow." I said, and sat myself up as three pairs of feet were running up the stairs and bursting through the door. "Bathroom!" I said, and Sam nodded and came over and picked me up. "I think I used to much energy." I said as I laid against Sam's chest. "You had us worried little brother. We didn't know what happened to you." Sam said softly. "Dean, I think you'd best come with me." Dean and Bobby left and Sam put me on the sink. "Okay, I'm going to help you undress now, okay?" I nodded and Sam helped me out of my clothes. "We'll get you washed up and we'll go have an early breakfast." Sam said as he went to pull my underwear down. "Wait!" I said and looked away blushing. "Ummm...I...it's not what you think okay?!" Sam just smiled. "It's okay." I nodded and let Sam pull my underwear down and he was confused. I was covering the center of my waist instead of my privates."

"What are you hiding?" Sam asked gently. "It's really not what you think! It's just a tattoo I got when I turned 18." Sam nodded and lifted my hand and there was Poseidon's sigil. Sam stepped back, and almost hollered for Dean. "Please?! It's just a tattoo I got when I was drunk!" Sam nodded, and turned on the hot water and started to fill the tub. "Can you feel your legs at all?" I shook my head. "Has this happened before?" I nodded, "How long does it take to regain feeling?" I looked away. "When I sing to enough people to heal." Sam nodded and picked me up. "Do you need to piss or shit before we start this?" I shook my head and Sam gently placed me into the tub. "Ohh, I forgot the soap. I'll be back." Sam said as he left. It wasn't long before was back and Dean in tow this time. "So little brother, you got some ink?" Dean asked, offering a slight smile. "Yeah, I got a few. Although I don't think you want to see them. At least not without my clothes on." I said with a sly smirk at Dean. Dean smirked at that. "Got some naughty tats?" I smiled, "I wouldn't say that, but they are in some naughty places." Sam blushed as he started to wash my back. "What's this one?" Sam asked as he washed my left should blade. "It's for this really nice old lady that took me in when I was 13. She found me going through her garbage and she took me in right then." Sam examined the rose that had a ribbon tied to it. "The date?" Sam asked, and I looked down. "The day she died." Sam looked at Dean. "I'm sorry." I shook my head, "It was years ago." Sam finished washing my back and handed me the rag. "You can finish the other parts." Sam said with a blush, and I washed the rest of me. After I was finished, Sam helped me up and Dean let the water out. Sam kept me steady on my feet as Dean pulled a pair of sweats up my legs.

Then Dean more or less let me sit on him so I could pull a shirt on. After that Dean holster me up and downstairs before I could even think about it. "Well, its not a park of people but Sam, Bobby and I will let you sing for us." Dean said with a smile as we walked into the living room. Bobby just nodded at me and I back at him. "So let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch in front of the chair I was placed in. "Ummm, okay." I looked at all them and thought of only one song. "I love you, always forever, near and far, closer together, everywhere I will be with you, everything I do for..." Soon we were standing on the side of the road where Sam and Dean had fought through a mob and followed me. "This is where it will begin." I said and they all looked at me. "Where what will begin?" I smiled at them. "The bond." Sam and Dean nodded and Bobby was confused. "Family bonding." I said and then Bobby nodded. "So how does this all work?" Sam asked, and I shrugged. "I'm not sure but I get stronger when I sing to crowds, but when I sing I make a world where people can be themselves. People hear what they want to hear. My voice is like a personalized song player and they enter a world I make just for them. Although you don't seem to get lost in my little world." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "So the world you made for us last time?" I smiled at them, "A family. You have a child, your father is alive as was your mother. Sam you were a laywer like you always wanted to be, Dean was an architect. You had the lives you always wanted." Sam and Dean nodded, Bobby was just looking around. "So...how long does this last?" I smiled at them. "That is up to you. I finished my song an hour ago." I said as I disappeared. Sam and Dean looked around and Bobby just vanished as well. "Idgits." Echoing as he left. Sam and Dean just focused on what they knew and soon they were back in Bobby's living room.

"Easy. Coming back down can be trying." I said as I laid them both back. Sam was trying to say something and Dean looked drunk. "It's okay. It will pass quickly." I said, and Sam shook he's head a few times, and came too. Dean was sluggishly was coming too as well. Bobby shook it off almost as soon as he came out. Then again he was the only one who figured out how to leave. I smiled at them all and Sam stood with a smile. "Can you stand?" I shakily stood up. "Yup. Probably can't walk yet, but it's a start." Sam smiled and we all sat down. "How old are you?" I smiled, "Almost 24." Dean smiled, "Damn, he is young." I smiled at him. "Least I'm not an old man." Dean put he's hands over he's heart. "Oh, you wound me." I smiled at him. "So what happens now?" Dean and Sam smiled. "Well, we will introduce you to what we do. Bobby, Sammy and I will be training you." I frowned. "Training me for what?" Sam looked at Dean and he looked at Bobby. "For Christ sake! We'll be training to hunt evil. Destroying those who hunt and prey on humans." I nodded, "Like you thought I was?" Dean grimaced at that, and Sam did to. "Well about that, Bobby did a ritual to find out if the rumors of a siren were true. It was but..." Sam started and Dean spoke up, "It didn't tell is you were human. So explains us scaring the shit outta you." I nodded. "Okay, but I want a bow." Dean's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "I like him Sam." Sam nodded with a sad smile. "Dean, maybe we shouldn't involve him. I mean we didn't have a choice with dad, but Kyle is innocent. We can just..." Dean cut in then, "Just what Sam? Leave him here with Bobby? Hope he doesn't get a phone call telling him that he's brother(s) are dead? That Bobby is dead? Then what? Stay here at the Yard until the demon's come wanting the relics and shit hidden around here?"

Sam looked away, "He can have a normal life Dean. He doesn't see monsters everywhere he looks. He can see the sun, not an endless storm of endless fighting and at its end death." Dean looked away. "Sam, he's family. He's birthright is to fight." Sam looked sadly at me. Bobby just sat there. "Maybe you're right Dean, but before we start training, let's take him on a hunt with us. We can keep him in the car. We have protection spells and defenses in the car to keep him safe. If anything happens, all he has to do is drive away." Dean looked satisfied, and Bobby nodded in agreement. "Hope you're ready boy. Hunting is a lot less fun than it sounds." Bobby said as he patted my back as he passed. "Okay, that is settled. Time for bed everyone." Dean said and lifted me into his arms. "So you have a choice of sleeping with me or Sam." Sam was mouthing him. "Ummm, I think I'll take Sam." Dean glared at Sam. "Were you doing the snoring thing? I don't snore _that_ loud!" Dean yelled at Sam and Sam laughed. "Whatever man, hitting the hay. Night." Dean said and went up the stairs. Sam gathered me up and laid me down on the couch everyone was sitting on while he took the chair. "Sam?" I asked, and Sam answered. "Yeah?" I looked away then back at him. "Do you really think someone like me _can_ have a normal life?" Sam was quiet for a moment. "I think you could at least try. I did, and it worked for a while." I nodded. "Goodnight Sam." I said as I settled in. Sam smiled in the darkness. "Goodnight Kyle." In the morning, everyone was rushing for breakfast, "Ummm, hello?!" I yelled out and Dean and Sam stopped the fight that almost broke out and looked at me. "Can't walk here!" I yelled at them, and Dean and Sam nodded to each other. Dean came over and got me and took me up the bathroom.

"Thanks Dean." I said, as Dean stood at the door. "Don't mention it. Like...ever." I laughed and pulled up my clothes. "Okay." Dean brought me downstairs and I was sat at the table and everyone gathered around me. "I'll be back in a few days, you know the rules." Bobby said on he's way out the door. Dean and Sam waved him off, "Okay, so I'm thinking the park is just a few miles and if he gets he's legs back, we can train him a bit before the hunt." Dean said excited and Sam nodded, "Alright since you are so worried about training him, we have to share him. Equal hunting and research training." Dean groaned. "Come on Sammy! He would be better hunter than researcher! Look at him!" Sam looked at him and then back at Dean. "Dean, he's a stick. No offense Kyle. Until we get him to put on weight, he's not going to be a good hunter." I sat there, annoyed at the dismissal. "Four and twenty birds baked into a pie..." I sang and Dean and Sam dazed out. I rolled my eyes and began to eat. I stole Dean's Hot Pocket and Sam's pancakes. When they came too, they noticed all their food gone and I was sitting there with a smirk. "I think you'll find you can't predict me." Sam smirked but Dean was pouting. "Come on, I'll buy lunch." I said as Sam helped me up. Dean got up and grumbled about he's food. Sam helped me get dressed and Dean came in and put my shoes on. As we all got into the car, Sam looked back. "So how big of a crowd do you need?" I tapped my legs a few times. "At least twenty. OH!" I spit in my hands and looked up at Sam. "Sorry." I rubbed my spit into Sam's ears. "Don't touch it!" I yelled as Sam looked grossed out. I did the same to Dean. "Listen!" I said as I vocalized a few times and Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "Okay so...?" I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Dean! We didn't go under!"

Sam said and Dean looked back at me then back to the road. "Holy spit." Dean muttered. As we pulled up to the park, "Okay, take me back to center." Sam had me sitting on he's shoulders as they way to the center. "Oh shit!" I yelled, "Dream a lot, dream a lot of dreams." I sang and the mob from the day before all fall into a deep sleep. "They actively fought to stay in my little world." I said, a little sad. Dead and Sam sat me down. "Okay, once I start singing, keep everyone from my throat. If they touch it then they will control my voice." I told them and Dean and Sam both looked at each other. "Got it. No one touches the little bro." I nodded to them, and looked around. " I need you here, but you're always so far away, I call you up but you know its just never the same..." The music came alive with my voice and Sam and Dean were so surprised. Even without the hypnotizing effect of my voice both Dean and Sam thought I had a great singing voice. "This is our night, the look in your eyes says we can go all the way, loosing my mind, broken inside, want you to take my breathe away! It obvious my heart beats for you!" Dean looked at Sam, and in the changing lights, Sam looked beautiful. Dean knew for a long time that he had more than brotherly feelings for Sam, but he could never act on it. Sam looked at his older brother and with both pride and joy, he was so happy. He had an awesome little brother with an amazing power. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and danced in a little circle around Kyle. Dean smiled and joined him, soon more people were pouring in and I eventually stood and danced with my brothers. When the song was done, I dispelled everyone fighting to stay in my little world and we all left. "Wow, that was...amazing! I mean is was like a live performance, with a light show and effects!"

I smiled at them both. "I told you, I make a little world." Dean and Sam smiled. "That was awesome." "If you want, you can be my bouncers." I offered, and they both looked at me weirdly. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Dean and Sam looked worried. "It's nothing bad, but if I don't feed regularly I start getting weak." I said, shuffling around awkwardly. Sam and Dean looked concerned. "Don't look so worried. I healed today, so I got a good two days before I start getting weak." Sam looked at Dean and then back. "If you are about to ask what I think you are, yes I get stronger the more I feed." Sam smiled brightly. "Dean if we go to the bar or club before a job, and he's with us...he'd kick some serious ass." I smiled at him and hugged him. "Come on, bouncers. Collect the money, lunch is on me." I said and walked back to the car. I stretched and as I went to opened the car door someone closed it behind me, turned me around and kissed me. Sam and Dean saw it and came running. Before the person could let go I headbutted them and punched him in the stomach. "Not possible." He said as he started to run. "You okay?" Sam asked, as he ran passed. Dean caught up to me and looked around. "What do you think?" I spit out a shit ton of saliva, and shivered. "Dude really needs to learn how to kiss. That was pathetic." Dean laughed a little. "Sorry you got attacked by a bad kisser little bro." Dean said as he ruffled my hair, and I pushed his hand away. "So Dean, how long have you been in love with Sam?" Dean's smile went from bright to force almost instantly. "What? Sam's my brother." Dean said and I smiled sadly, "Dean you can't hide anything from me in my world. I knew the moment you entered the first time." Dean didn't say anything. I put my head against his shoulder.

"Sorry Dean, I've never been good at subtleties." Dean put he's head against mine. "Please, don't tell Sam." I nodded, "Don't tell Sam I told you he likes the way you smell after you get sweaty." Dean smiled a little. "He does? Really?" Dean asked, and I nodded. Dean looked happy at the moment until Sam came back. "That was an Incubus." Sam said and looked around quickly. "A what?" Dean pushed me into the car. "You're sure Sam?" Sam nodded and took a breathe when Dean peeled out. "Yeah, after he ran, I managed to stay behind him. He went into the bar. Told someone, then had a group of guys and girls following him." Dean nodded, and Sam looked at me. "How...you...how did you resist him?" Sam asked, and I just shrugged. "Dude was a horrible kisser." Sam laughed at that. "Yeah, how bad?" Sam asked, "Even though it was my first, I knew it was terrible." Sam looked back at me with sad eyes and then to Dean. "First kiss?" Sam asked, pissed. "Yup. My first kiss belongs to a demon apparently." Sam punched the car door and Dean yelled at him. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm pissed too, but don't take it out on my baby." Sam nodded and Dean just looked back to the road. The rest of the car ride was silent and nothing could seem to break it. Any music that would have been played was off cause Sam had a headache, and Dean was fine with the roar of he's 'baby's' engine. We pulled into Bob's and Sam took my hand. "I am sorry Kyle." I slowly pulled Sam into a hug. "It's okay." I said, briefly wondering why Sam was more pissed about my first kiss than I was. "No it's not! Your first kiss should be done while you are trying to figure out what you are going to do next! When you're about to touch your first body part, not some demon that wants to add you to he's harem."

I held Sam until he sighed and pulled away. "I'm okay Sam. I swear. in fact. I have a song I'd like to sing." I looked down slightly then back at Sam with black eyes. "Just like fire, burning out the way, if I could light the world of for one day, watch this madness, colorful charade, no one can be just like me anyway..." Sam was lost in a my world. I smiled at Sam and turned toward the door behind me. "Go through the door." I said, and disappeared. Sam opened the door and they we all were in a motel room. I was standing in the door, looking at a fucking Dean and Sam. Sam blushed but said nothing. "What do you think a tie on the door means?" Dean said, making on move to stop. "How should I know? I've been on my own!" I grabbed a few clothes and the laptop. "Borrowing the laptop!" Sam yelled something but I was already gone. "Should we be worried that he just saw he's two brothers fucking?" Dean just looked at him and started thrusting again. "Turn off your brain till we're done." Dean said as he rammed into Sam again. When Sam woke up, I was on the laptop, and Dean was sharing he's fries with me. "-nk that he's okay? Been a while." Dean asked, and I nodded. "He probably doesn't want to leave. Enjoying the sights so to speak, but you can ask him. He's awake now." Dean looked over at Sam and offered him a smile. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Here's some dinner." Dean said, and jerked he's head at the table. Sam got up and looked over at what I was using the laptop for. "I'm doing some research on angels." Sam looked confused at Dean, and he just shrugged. "Okay, I hacked into the secured files in city hall. They got the witness in the court house cells. Security is tight, need a few minutes." I said, and Sam offered help. "No thanks, I got it now... AHHH! You tricky little bastard, okay, let's see how you like this."

I typed quickly on the laptop and turned it around when I was done. _ACCESS GRANTED flashed on the screen._ "Get your shit, and play it cool. I will be at the libary across the street. Just honk three times loudly and I'll meet you both here." I said, as I took out a city map and pointed to a bar three blocks away. "Get the car undercover before y'all show up. I'll be inside when you get there. Ask someone standing out front, like...waiting, to tell the king that the princes wish to speak." Dean rolled he's eyes and Sam nodded. "Have fun boys. Drop me off at the library first though." Everyone got ready, and Dean looked pissed when he saw what I was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down, I had a pair of tight pants, a shirt that barely concealed my stomach, a pair of converses, with my hair pulled into a ponytail. "What? I look fine." I said, I went to step around him, but Dean put his arm in front of me. "Change your shirt, not so tight pants, and take out your lip rings!" I laughed at that. "That's cute, but how I dress is my business." I said, as I pushed him out of the way. Sam was giggling in the background and Dean just glarred at him. "You were a big help!" Dean hissed and Sam just held up his hands in surrender. "Really thought you'd have know better Dean." Sam said as he made he's way to the car. Dean slammed the door shut and walked over to the car. Dean dropped me off at the library and I smiled and waved them away. I walked up the steps of the urban library. I walked in and sat down at the computers. I was annoyingly bored until a few minutes later a message popped up on my screen. _Glad you could make it. Third row, sixth shelf. Left something for you baby. Hope you like it, you owe me._ I smiled and logged off.

I went back to the back of the library and looked were I was told. There was a wrapped bundle and I unwrapped it and a note was wrapped around a necklace. _Hope you like it my love. It was tricky to find._ The necklace was a silver amulet with a Celtic knot on it, inside was an herb. "Nightshade? What the hell?" I asked quietly. I just shrugged, but pleased that my dream love had came through for me. I went back to the computer and logged back in, and a new message popped up. _Are you happy my love?_ I smiled at typed back. _Very. When can I meet you?_ I sat back and waited for a new message. _You will see me soon. I will whisper to you my name, and you will know it is me._ I frowned at that. _Vague._ The response was instant. _I know, but I can not tell you yet my love. Please understand. I will have you in my arms, safe and sound soon. Protect you brothers, and they will guide you to me._ I looked away, sad. _I will visit you tonight in your dreams. I will show you how much I care for you. You were born to be mine._ I smiled sadly at that. _You keep saying that, but you never tell me anything. You distract me with kisses and cuddling. Can't you trust me enough with your name? Something? Please? If you love me, you'll tell me something._ I know it wasn't fair to do this to him. He had protected me, kept me safe, and loved; but there was only so much I could take. _Soon it will be clear why I hide in the shadows my love._ I sighed, but nodded. I logged off when I heard the car's horn blaring three times. I put the necklace on and ran out of the library. I went to the bar down the street and went inside to wait. The bar had a band playing and I smiled. "Guess I can feed a little while I wait."

The owner saw me starring at the band and came over and stood close to me. "Want to sing?" I nodded, and he smiled. "Well maybe we can work something out." He said, voice dripping with lust and eyes checking me from top to bottom. "How about I show you I can sing?" I took a deep breathe and looked at him. I sang to him enough to put him under and then I got up on stage. "Hey boys, gonna do a little open mic? Do you mind playing?" They all laughed, "We might be a little more...rock than you can handle boy." I smiled at them. "Play Sound of Silence, and I'll show you." They all laughed but set up, as the music started, I began to sing, and the whole bar went silent. I could feel them going under my spell. All their emotions and pain were giving me strength. My eyes bleed black as the song became more emotional. I saw Dean and Sam enter the bar as I finished my song. I absorbed the remaining energy from the crowd and got off stage. Dean and Sam just stood a few feet away from me. "I'm alright." I said to them and Dean and Sam just traded a look. "I just thought I'd feed while I waited." Sam slowly nodded, but Dean wasn't sure. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. We need to go before you are spotted." I shoved my way passed them and walked outside. I felt my eyes return to normal as Sam and Dean followed. I looked at them and they back at me. "Can we hurry?" Dean just walked along and Sam gestured me to follow. We got to the car a few blocks away and left quickly. When we got back to the motel, I was the first to enter. I grabbed the laptop and searched for other rare items that my love could possibly find for me. Sam noticed what I was looking up and so did Dean. "Why are you looking up rare or lost relics?" Sam asked. "Because."

I answered back, but Dean closed the laptop. "Talk to us Kyle." I sighed and pulled out the amulet. "The amulet of song. Allows me to drain the wasted energy that people expel while listening to music. Enhancing my powers." Sam and Dean looked at the amulet closely and then nodded. "How did you get it?" I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you, but I'm not, so don't ask." Sam and Dean both just crossed their arms. "I'm not telling you." I said again and then dug in my bag and pulled out a book on herbs, got my phone out with my headphones and ignored Dean and Sam. Sam just sighed and Dean was about to rip the headphones out before Sam stopped him. "Dean, he's not at a level to tell us everything. Just like we haven't told him everything either. Just be patient, and he'll come around." Dean went to say something but Sam just shook he's head. "He's never had family to count on, he's been alone for he's whole life. Let's just cut him a little slack. We'll really bond after the first hunt." Dean was satisfied with that. "What do you want to get for dinner?" Sam just went to he laptop and typed for a minute. "We can't go out. Pictures out for us. Pizza?" Sam suggested, and Dean nodded. "What about pizza guy tattling to the boss?" Sam just looked at me. Dean smiled and dialed the local pizza places number. "Find out what he wants." Dean said and Sam nodded. One headphone was taken out and I looked up at Sam. "What do you want on your pizza?" I thought for a moment. "Meat lovers." Sam nodded and left, and I put my headphone back in. I sat there reading until the pizza showed up, and Dean handed me the money as he went to find something to watch on tv, Sam had went to the bathroom to shower, and I opened the door. "Three meat lovers pizzas?"

I nodded, and the guy looked me up and down. "25.75, plus tip." I nodded and give him forty. "Keep the change." Dude smiled and nodded. "Cool. Hey!" He said as I went to shut the door. "Yeah?" I answered back. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked, and I blushed. Dean went frozen when he heard and slowly turned to face the door. "Ummm...I...I...ummm..." I didn't get to finish because Dean pushed me out of the way. "Look bro, I get it okay? I do, if my brother is even as half as hot as I am then I don't blame you for wanting a piece, but the problem is that is my baby brother. So leave now, while you can." Dean said, menacingly before slamming the door in dude's face. "Dean, I'm a grown adult. I could have handled that." Dean just smirked at me. "Yeah, sounded like you had it all under control with all that stammering." I blushed and scowled at Dean. "You are such an ass." Dean just smirked again. "Welcome to having a big brother." Dean said as he sat down beside me on the couch. Dean handed me a beer and left one out for Sam. Sam finally came out, and I kept Dean from looking by holding his face straight ahead. When Sam was dressed again, I let go and laid my head on Dean's chest. "Thank you." Dean whispered and I nodded. We ate silently, while watching some show about...something. I barely understood it, on top of that it was stupid. We all started to turn in for the night as I laid down on the couch I hoped and prayed that my love would come tonight. Sleep finally came to me, _Hello my love._ My dream love said. I smiled and ran to him, and he picked me up and spun me a few times before sitting me down. Our foreheads touching as he held me tight in his arms.

"I hoped I'd see you tonight." He cupped my face and made me look into his eyes. "I told you I would be here tonight. I will always keep my promise to you, my love." I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you for the amulet. It really does make a world of difference." He smiled at stroked my hair. "Grow strong my love. Strong enough to free me, and I will forever be yours." I frowned at that. "I don't like lying to my brothers." He frowned at me as well, "I know love. I am sorry, but they will not understand what you are doing for me." I looked away for a moment. "Maybe they could help. Dean is a good hunter and Sam is an amazing researcher. I could find your gate way out and we could start looking for the keys to unlock it." He just starred at me. "I'm sorry love, but no." I sighed and turned around to lay on he's chest. "You ask a lot of me." He smiled at that and help me tight. "Just as you ask a lot of me." I smiled at that. The dream world flickered. "Not yet. Please?" He just laughed in my ear. "Not ready to leave me yet?" I turned and held him tight. "It's the only time I get to be held by you." The man said nothing but held me tighter. "Soon my love. I will have you in my arms and no where else." I snuggled into he's chest. "I love you." The man picked me up and held me in his arms. "I love you more. My name...the one you will know, is Lucifer." I smiled and looked up at him. "Not possible." I whispered as our lips meet I was awoken to the sight of Sam. "AHH! What the hell?" I asked, as I jumped up. Sam just looked away. "Ummm, Kyle...you're...ummmm... you're naked." I looked down and sure enough I was completely naked. "Yeah, I sleep naked." Sam didn't look at me, but I could feel he's blush growing. "Fine." I pulled on my underwear and put them on. As I did, Dean came out of the shower. "Wow, nice bod little bro."

"Ask Sam, he seen all of it." Dean looked confused and I winked at Dean. I went into the bathroom and Dean looked at Sam. "Sam?! You looked at him naked?!" Dean yelled and Sam just stammered. I turned on the shower and started to wash off until I noticed writing on my leg. _Yours always._ I smiled and touched the writing. I quickly finished my shower and then sat on the toilet. I starred at the writing and gently touching it, until Sam started beating on the door. "Dude, come on! Some of us still need in there!" I laughed and opened the door. "AHHHHHHHH!" I smiled at Sam, and laughed. "Will next time don't hurry me." I said, as I slipped by him and got some clothes on before Dean came back inside the room. "What's up with Sam?" He asked me, and I smiled at him. "Sam is probably freaking out at seeing me naked twice." Dean looked at Sam sadly and then me angerly. "What? He was rushing me." Dean rolled he's eyes and stood there pouting. I went over and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry Dean. If it makes it right I can make it where you see Sam naked." Dean blushed, then covered my mouth. "Shut up!" Dean hissed. I smiled and laid my head on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you need to change." I said and Dean just looked at me confused. "You're going under cover as a gym teacher and Sam is a computer tech. You need shorts..." Dean held up a finger and started laughing. "I don't do shorts." I smiled at him and dug into the under cover clothes pile. I found a pair of red shorts, knee high socks and a red shirt. I had an old red sweatband, and handed it to Dean. "Oh no!" I held it out to him again. "NO!" Dean yelled and Sam came up and almost died laughing. "Shut up SAMANTHA! I said NO!" Dean yelled as he shoved the clothes away again. "Dean." I said, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"We have to look the part. Now come on and get dressed!" I said and handed the clothes to Dean. Dean went to the bathroom groaning and Sam was laughing. "Don't laugh to hard Sam. You get to be a computer geek." I said, and handed him a plaid shirt, and cargo shorts with a pair of glasses. "Be sure to ONLY use big words. Keep them confused and annoyed to let Dean search the school." Sam looked confused, "How did you know?" I smiled and tapped the amulet. "My powers are amped with this amulet, and apparently some of my powers were locked away." Sam nodded and then looked confused again. "So..." I sighed and sat in front of him, "Telepathy. I can read your mind and everything in it. Nice little wing of Dean by the way." Sam blushed and looked around but Dean hadn't exited the bathroom yet. "Please..." I just waved it away. "Don't care. Not my business. Now, I can help from a far, but not much. If you feel in danger, but think my name as loudly as you can and I'll help as much as I can." Sam nodded and smiled. "Thank bro." I looked at him sadly. "Hope you show me the same courtesy." Sam looked confused and I just shook my head. "Go get ready." Sam started to change and I got a text. _Be ready my love. I will have what you seek in three days._ I smiled and replied. _Wish you were here._ I smiled when seen it had sent. _Soon. Don't reply._ I sighed but smiled anyway. "Who was that? Sam asked, and I turned and started giggling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam said, "Sam, you are going to be hit on so badly. Guys and girls are going to jizz their jeans when they see you." Sam blushed and I knocked on the bathroom door. "Dean? You still alive?" It was quiet for a moment, "I'll meet you at the school! Tell Sam he can drive!"

I was about to question this, but Sam beat me to it. "Okay Dean. We'll see you there." Sam dragged me away as I protested. "Wait 'we'? When the hell was I included in this?!" Sam just dragged me along and pushed me in the car. Sam had taken off with me before I could even think about it. "Sam, what am I going to do? Really? You and Dean have a cover. What am I going to... No. Absolutely not! I'm not going to attend another high school!" Sam just looked so adorable, with puppy eyes and cute pouting lip. "Hell no! Go fuck yourself!" I said, and turned away. Sam sighed, "Well I'm sorry then, but I already signed you up." I turned to stare at him. "You are lucky we are driving and I am slightly afraid of Dean to kill you right now." Sam just smiled. "Come on, one week, two weeks tops and its done. "I will kill you when this is done." Sam pulled up to the school and got out. I stayed in the car, until Sam opened the car door. "Come on, I'll walk you in." I glarred at him but allowed him to help me out of the car. "I hated high school the first time around!" I hissed, and Sam just laughed. "Yeah, but now you have a voice that will charm everyone. You may actually enjoy school this time." I rolled my eyes, and walked with Sam. "I'm your older brother." I starred at him like he was special. "Ummm, you are." Sam rolled his eyes. "I meant when you talk to the principal." I nodded and sat down with Sam. "Hello, Mr. Lester. I assume this young one with you is your son?" I looked at the old man, starring at me like I was a puzzle to be solved. Sam was soothe though, "Brother." He nodded and waved us back. "Come on, we'll get you your class schedule, and Mr. Lester we'll get you ready for your first day." Sam nodded and I did too. "Sam, can we eat lunch together?" Sam looked at the principal who nodded, "You will go on break whenever he has lunch.

I would suggest that if you smoke you get it done before your break is done. Other than that, you will be in an office on the other side of the school running our network." Sam nodded and he turned, typed on he's computer for a moment, printed something and handed it to me. "Sorry it's not what you're used to but most of the classes are over crowded." I nodded. "Well it's almost lunch time, so let's go over to the cafeteria and in the system. Sam and Kyle? You can sit together on the back wall. No one ever sits there anyway." We nodded, and got up and followed the principal. He gave us a brief tour and showed Sam his...office. Though one would hardly think of it as an office. More like a closet that he had to share with the storage room. I looked sadly at Sam and he just nodded. We walked back to the front office. "Okay, so give us a few days to get you entered to the system and we'll give you a call to official start on Monday. Oh, my next appointment is here. Thank you for coming in today, and we'll see you both Monday." He shook Sam's hand and offered me a handshake that I took. As we talked out of the door and we looked back and saw Dean coming in. Sam's jaw dropped and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he thought of Dean in his...uniform. Dean locked us with us and mouth opened in horror. I just shook my head quickly and jerked my head towards Sam and winked. Dean just flushed red and the principal closed the door. "Sam, as much as your imagination is highly entertaining, I really don't want that image burned into my brain." Sam flushed deeply, and I laughed. "So what's with the closet?"

Sam just shook his head, "It'll be okay. It's just for a bit. Besides, I doubt I'll actually be doing that." I smiled at him. "I'll get my...fellow students to keep an eye on anything and everything." Sam nodded, "I'll see what I can get from the security network, and Dean will work the teachers." I nodded, "I really hope that we get this done quickly. I don't like being thought of as a child." Sam ruffled my hair. "It won't be for long, and I'm sure you'll be great in school." I rolled my eyes and pushed Sam's hand away. "At least you will be treated as an adult! I will be treated as a teenager!" Sam sighed, "I know, but you'll be fine." I sighed. "Lu...where are you when I need you?" I whispered and Sam looked at me again. "Who's Lu?" I looked at Sam and sighed. "My husband." Sam's eyes went wide and stammered for a reply. "He's far away and busy at the moment. That is why he's not with me." Sam just couldn't wrap he's head around the fact I was married. "We aren't married just yet, but he will when we find each other." Sam wanted to press but didn't know how to, so he let it drop. "Did you like Dean's...uniform?" Sam flushed but didn't answer. "I'd assume so since your jaw almost dropped out." Sam again said nothing. "You and Dean are not very sporting in this." I pouted and sat back in my seat as we grew closer to the motel. We pulled into the motel and we got inside. Sam sat down and turned on the TV, and I just pulled out my book. An hour later, Dean come in. "I hate this job already." Dean complained and sat down. "At least you look hot." I said and both Sam and Dean blushed. After that we spent the rest of the day in silence. When we all decided to go to bed was when Dean choose to break the silence. "So, are you ready to go to school on Monday?"

"Don't make me sing to you." I replied and Dean laughed. We all settled on the couch as Sam turned on some comedy show. I got up and got us all a beer and handed one to Dean and Sam. Eventually the day had caught up with us and we all passed out on the couch. Sam eventually woke up and looked over at us. I was asleep on Dean's chest and Dean had a arm wrapped around me, while laying on Sam's chest, with Sam's arm wrapped around Dean. Sam just smiled and slowly kissed Dean's head. Dean shifted slightly, and ended up burying he's face in Sam's arm. Sam just smiled and lightly petted Dean's hair. "Luce..." I whispered in my sleep. Sam just starred at me. I turned in my sleep so my face was buried in he's chest. "No. Not ready yet...stay...little longer..." I said, and buried my face into Dean's chest and wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. Sam just watched as he watched the pain on my face as my dreams wore on. Sam eventually had to get up to piss and eased off the couch and gently picked me up and put me in bed. "Goodnight Kyle." Sam whispered and kissed my head. "Luc...ifer." Sam froze at that. I quietly gasped, and started peeling off my clothes. Sam blushed when he figured out what I was dreaming. "Luce!" I quietly moaned as my hands held an invisible ones. Sam blushed and shook Dean awake. Sam clamped he's hand on Dean's mouth and gestured him to be quite. Dean followed Sam as they came over to me. "The fuck Sam? I don't want to watch my little brother get off in he's sleep." Sam just shook he's head, "He's calling at Lucifer's name." Dean's eyes widened. I gasped again and had a small smile and bit my lip. "Don't...tease." I mumbled and Dean and Sam both flushed, and looked away when I began to take off my pants.

"What do we do about this?" Dean asked and Sam just looked at him helplessly. "We can try to talk to him about this?" Sam offered and Dean just looked at him. "Look how well that went when I tried to talk about his clothes." Sam smiled, "You try to force him to change his clothes. Let's actually try to talk to him. He has no idea what he is messing with. Lucifer is the strongest of all the archangels, and if he gets him..." Sam drifted off, almost looking back at him until. "To...big...Lu." Sam was blood red, and Dean looked ready to kill someone. "Is he...?" Dean started to ask, but Sam just nodded. "I'll kill that dickless bastard." Dean hissed and Sam smiled. Suddenly a hand pushed both brothers out into the living room. When Sam and Dean looked back there I stood. "Worry not Sam and Dean. I will not hurt your brother." I said, with a gentle smile. Dean and Sam both stood, "Lucifer." I smiled and nodded, "Your brother is a little busy in his dream. So I thought I would come and...clear the air, so to speak." Sam just held Dean back. "What are you doing to him?" My body smiled at him. "Do you really want to know?" Sam blushed and Dean just struggled in Sam's grasp. "Dean no! That's Kyle's body." Lucifer looked down, "Yes it is. Isn't it just perfect? This sweet, untainted flesh. I can not wait to have him." Dean broke out of Sam's grasp and Lucifer caught him by the throat. "Touch his body...and I will tear you apart!" Lucifer hissed, then dropped Dean. "Your brother has expressed a deep connection to you both and I promised him I would do everything I could to keep you both alive and...safe." Sam just picked Dean up and pulled him away. Lucifer closed his eyes and for a moment was completely still. "Your brother...commands so much of my attention. So possessive of me and so willing."

Lucifer said as he touched my throat with my hand. Dean wanted nothing more than to punch him, but realized it would only hurt his brother. "I do not wish to fight you. I will have your brother, in exchange for allowing this, I will grant you freedom from me Sam. You may be my true vessel, but I have been looking into a way that will allow me to retain another host without destroying it." Sam was shocked and Dean was too. "What happens if we refuse?" Sam asked, and Lucifer grimaced. "Your brother has chosen me, and I him. We are have mated for life. Fight it all you wish, but in the end your brother and I will be together." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Please understand, I didn't mean for this to happen. I never truly believed that this day would come. Your brother's ancestor made a deal with one of my demons to allow him to sire a child. In exchange, they could be free from me and my demons forever. They promised me their first born male to me, and now after all this centuries later, your brother was born but until he came into he's powers did I know he existed. Once I found him, I have protected him and cared for him. I fell in love with this boy. This...innocent little boy, that truly had no idea how powerful he truly is, and how much he's love will change a vengeful archangel." Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "Dean...maybe this is for the best." Dean just looked betrayed. "Sam!" Dean yelled and Lucifer covered my ears. "Be quiet! Do not wake him from he's slumber! He is happy and safe right now!" Lucifer hissed and Dean went to say something but stopped himself. "What happens to him when you are free?" Dean finally asked. Lucifer smiled then, "Your brother has made it quite clear that he wishes to remain as close to you as possible."

Sam and Dean smiled at that. "He does?" Lucifer nodded, "He has come to care a great deal for you, and has asked me to help you both." Sam and Dean looked wary and Lucifer smiled at them. "You both love each other but do not know how to start." Sam and Dean both blushed and then got pissed. "He promised!" Dean yelled and Lucifer nodded, "He kept he's promise. He's mind...is open to me. He can not hide anything from me." Dean looked away but Sam looked at Dean. "Dean..." Dean looked up at him and then away. "Is it really true?" Sam asked quietly. "Yes." Dean answered. Lucifer looked away. "Something is near. A ghost from the smell of it." Lucifer looked disgusted for a moment then returned to normal. "Your brother will...stun it for a short time. Remember that." Dean and Sam nodded, and Lucifer sat down. "Sam and Dean, I hope that someday we can get passed this. I want to give your brother everything he could ever want, but I will need help in doing so." Sam and Dean sat down as well. They both just looked at each other and nodded. "We need some time but we might be able to do as you ask." Lucifer nodded. "I will fully return to your brother if you wish to be alone now." Sam and Dean both nodded and Lucifer smiled. Lucifer laid down on the bed and cover my body so lovingly. After which he closed my eyes and he was there with me. We were in a large room, with candles everywhere. "Luce? Where did you go?" I asked, as I stood up and crossed over to him. "Forgive me my love. I was talking to your brothers." I stepped back, "What do you tell them?!" Lucifer pulled me close, and held me. "Nothing they didn't already know. You have been talking in your sleep." I blushed furiously. "I told them that we would be together. No matter what."

I smiled up at him and locked my hands around his neck. "Did you really?" I asked and he smiled down at me. "Of course my love. There is nothing I would not give you, if you only asked." I smiled and buried my face in Luce's chest. "I really want this to be real." Luce frowned slightly and held me tighter. "I promise...it will be soon." Lucifer said. I smiled into his chest and just stood there. "So...while you...touched me?" Lucifer loosened his grip slightly. "I made sure my main focus was on you." I laughed at that. "I'd hope so. You really made me feel loved and special." Lucifer smiled and kissed my head. "I will always make you feel loved and special. You are my life mate after all." I smiled up at him and kissed me. The world around us started to flicker. "No! Not yet! I don't want to go!" I yelled holding onto Lucifer tightly. "It's not for long my love. Soon there will be no other place I will be but right here with you." I looked up at Lucifer with sad eyes. "I'll miss you." Lucifer smiled at me, "I'm never far from you." My eyes opened and Dean and Sam were on the couch, Sam sleeping on Dean's chest and arms around Sam's waist. "Lucifer...you dirty bastard." I said with a smile. I got up and dressed, and as silently as possible left the motel room. I went down the road to do a little shopping since I barely had any clothes, and I had a little spending money. I guess I could get my clothes for free but I didn't want to waste energy just for a few clothes that I could pay for. I found a little shop that had...decent clothes. Not my style but I guess I had to be a 'normal' teenager for a few weeks maybe who knows, maybe they'll grow on me. I went in and a woman was helping me pick out some clothes. "You know, with your tan skin you should really should go with more neutral or bright colors. Would really complement your skin tone."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, but then how less would people know that I'm a brooding, angsty teen?" I joked and she laughed. "Okay smart guy, so what will it be?" I looked around, "A size 32x32 jeans, size 11 converse, and some...neutral grey or some dark blues medium shirts please." She nodded and left as I sat there waiting on her to bring out some options. After a few minutes she returned. "I don't have any mediums but I do have a small that was made of taller thinner person like yourself." I nodded and held it up to my chest.

"I think it will fit just fine. Thank you." She nodded and held up my shoes. "Since your a brooding, angsty teen, I have a dark purple and a blood red pair of converse." I loved the red pair. "Red." She nodded, and lifted a few pair of jeans. "We are darker, lighter and more neutral color pairs." I looked hard for a few minutes and thought. "I'll take a pair of neutral and light pair." She nodded and smiled. "Cash or credit?" I smiled, "Cash." She pressed a few buttons and looked at me. "That will $52.35." I handed her $55 and she gave me my change. "Thank you, and come again." I waved goodbye and brought the stuff back to the motel, I quietly opened and shut the door but Sam woke up when I sat all my clothes down. "Morning." I said quietly. Sam smiled and gently got up so not to wake Dean up. "Morning. What's all this?" I shrugged and sat down, "A few new clothes for school." Sam smiled at that, "It won't be for long." I nodded, "Yeah, but do try not to have sex with Dean at school please. I'd actually like to be able to catch the ghost first." Sam blushed and went to say something, but I just pointed at my neck. "Nice hickey bro." Sam flushed deeper and covered his neck. "Luce said you and Dean wanted to talk to me about...all this so, I'll go get some breakfast and you can...wake up Dean, but first..." I said and walked straight up to Sam, who backed up against the wall. I smiled as Sam blushed and started to stammer out a response. I gently put my hands on Sam's hips and slowly moved down. Sam was blushing and trying to say something, "Shhh, almost there." I whispered almost against Sam's lips. Finally I pulled out Dean's car keys from Sam's pocket. "I'm going to borrow the car. You have 45 minutes." I said, and kissed Sam's cheek. "Have fun." I said with a wink.

Sam sighed in both relief and annoyance. I left and got into the car, turned it on and found a few breakfast places. I stopped at each one and looked through the menu. I knew Dean would probably like the breakfast scramble. Which was basically breakfast classic all mix together. I got two orders for Dean, then looked for something for Sam. Sam liked to eat a healthier sort of person, and it didn't look like anything on the menu was up Sam's alley, so I left and went onto the next place. It was...slightly better, but not by much. I went onto the last place and it was selling heart attacks on buns. I went back to the last place and got Sam some home style oatmeal with 'fresh' fruit. I got some scrambled eggs with cheese and peppers. I looked at my phone and had one text. _Good morning my love. I hope you slept well. ;)_ I smiled at that. I really did love Lucifer sometimes. I saw that it had been an hour since I left so I went back to the motel. I called Sam to make sure that they weren't...busy. "Hello?" Sam answered panting heavily. "Dude, I've been gone an hour! Are you still not done?" Sam stammered a few times before Dean answered the phone. "Dude twenty more minutes." Then the call was ended. I then texted Dean. _I have your car._ Not even two minutes later, Dean came outside. I smiled and got out and handed him his food. "Thought that might do it." Dean mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'cock blocker'. "I gave y'all an hour. Not my fault you didn't finish up." Sam blushed and Dean just scoffed. "I'm not getting laid, so I don't give a damn about you not finishing." I said to Dean and Dean just flipped me off. I rolled my eyes and handed Sam his breakfast. "I didn't really know what to get you, but I got something...slightly more healthy than what we got."

Sam nodded, and I got my food out. Dean was shoveling his food down. "You're welcome." I said with my hands held out. "Thank you, Kyle." Sam said kissing my head, I shoved him away. Dean followed suit, and kissed my head too. "Thank you sweet heart." Dean said just as mockingly. "I hate you both." I said as I sat down to eat. "So Sam told me you want to talk." I shook my head. "Not really, but I know you probably want to." Dean and Sam both nodded. "You know what he is?" I set my food down. "He is an archangel. The strongest and most violent of all the angels." Sam looked down, and Dean looked at Sam. "How did you even meet him?" I sighed, "When I turned 13, the old lady that took me in?" They both nodded, "She had me sing in a church choir. There I had my first taste of power. After I sang, I went home with her and felt...different, but instead of burning off the energy like I want, I was almost pulled into bed. There Lucifer came to me. He was almost like a bright star that came down to me. He whispered to me, and he held me while I was frozen in fear. Ever since he's always with me." Sam smiled slightly at that, "That's really sweet." I smiled at him, "Yeah, it is." Dean just rolled his eyes. "How did it get to this point?" I rolled my eyes again. "He is perfect for me. He is kind, caring, sweet, strong, determined, and loving. How could I not fall for someone like that?" Dean scoffed, "Maybe because he's the fucking devil!" Dean yelled and I stood. "I thought you wanted to talk, not yell at me. Soon until then, I think we're done." I stood up and Dean went to say something, but Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean let it go. We're not ready." Dean just looked at me and then sat back down. I sat back down too and we all sat there, and started eating again. After we were done, we all got up and went our separate ways.

I went out to the park a few blocks down, and sat on the swing. I slowly started to swing while humming a tune. A few people passed me and I just looked in front of me. _Was loving Lucifer really that wrong? He is the best thing that could have ever happen to me, but no one wants me to be with him. He has protected me, cared for me, and even saved my life. Lucifer can't be that terrible if he risks everything to save my life over and over again. Sometimes I feel like he's the only one that understand me. The only one I can count on, but I know my brothers' hearts are in the right place. They just want to protect me, and keep me safe. Somehow I'll get them to see that Lucifer and I is a good thing. Maybe even the best of things._ I looked up when I saw someone pass in front of me. A man was standing there, smiling at me. "Hello there." I smiled back, "Hello." The man sat down next to me. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" I almost rolled my eyes but just smiled at him. "I'm sorry dude, but I have a boyfriend and two brothers waiting on me." The man stopped smiling, "That's not what I asked." I stopped smiling too, and looked him square in the eye. "Walk away now." I said, and got up. The man stood up and smiled again. "I like you. You have guts. So come quietly and I won't hurt you." I smiled and touched his arm. "Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye, four and twenty blackbirds baked into a pie..." The man dazed out and followed me back to motel. Sam and Dean saw me come in and the man trailing behind me. "This dude is pissing me off, so do something with him before I have him walk into traffic." Sam and Dean just looked confused but nodded. Sam got out his gun and Dean just cracked some of his fingers.

I waved my hand and dude came out of my world. Sam pushed him into a chair. "Told you my brothers were waiting." I said and the man smirked. "Ahhh, the Winchester boys. Should have know someone so yummy would be guarded." The man said, and I was getting annoyed. I looked at Sam, "Can I kill him yet?" Dean just patted my back. "Maybe later." Dean said, and Sam just starred at the man. "Who are you?" The man just smirked. "I will get what I want. Sooner or later. Mark my words Winchesters." The man said, and disappeared. "Should have let me kill him." Dean just pulled me close. "Sam, that isn't normal. Normal things can't just disappear like that!" I sat down for a moment, and thought. "Do you think it was an angel? Or a demon? They can transport easily." Dean and Sam nodded, "What would they want with you though?" I scowled at Dean, "Well every angel in existence probably knows that Luce is courting me thanks to your shouting earlier, and if not angels then Luce has demons coming to collect me to take me somewhere safe. I'll ask him tonight." Dean and Sam nodded. "Please do. If nothing else he can help keep you safe." I nodded, "I'm sorry guys. I just made things a hell of a lot worse by leading him here." Dean and Sam just looked at each other. "You have school tomorrow, so go ahead an take a shower. We'll brainstorm." I nodded and went into the bathroom. The shower was nice and when I came out my hair was done for once and Dean and Sam just starred for a minute. "How long is your hair?" Sam finally asked. I blushed wildly, "Ummm, twenty three inches?" Sam and Dean just blinked a few times. I shifted uncomfortably until Sam broke the silence. "Maybe we could cut it?" I looked at Sam and blinked a few times. "I'm going to pretend that you never said that so we can stay friends."

I said with a smile, and laid down to go to bed. "So who's sleeping with me tonight?" I said, and Sam and Dean both sat there blinking at me. "Really? No one? Do I have to be fucking one of you to just have some physical contact from anyone." I mumbled, and laid down in the bed. I was slightly sad, until Sam and Dean both came over. Dean took off he's shirt and pants and Sam did the same. They both climbed into bed with me and Dean pulled me onto his chest, and Sam laid on his head on my shoulder. "This is nice." I said with a smile and got comfy. Soon I was in an all white marble elegant dinning room with Lucifer. "Luce." I whispered as I stood and ran into his waiting arms. "Welcome my love." Lucifer whispered to me. I let go enough to look at him. "Luce, there was a man..." Lucifer nodded. "I know. I have my inner circle looking into who this is, but so far nothing. I will have a few keeping an eye on you, just in case." I smiled at him. "I kinda figured you would." I said, and tucked myself into Lucifer's neck. "I will protect at all costs. Everything else could burn and I would still only save you." I smiled up at him. "I love you." I whispered against Lucifer's lips. "As love you." Lucifer whispered back. We sat back down at the dinning room table and Lucifer had a full course dinner on the table. "It really sucks this is a dream because this looks amazing." Lucifer smiled and brushed my cheek. "You really should let your hair down more. It is beautiful." I suddenly realized my hair was down, and straightened. I push a piece of hair behind my ear. "Wow, I didn't even notice my hair was down, and straight. I wonder if anyone angel had anything to do with that?" I teased and Lucifer just smiled. "I may or may not have." Lucifer kissed my hand. "You deserve nothing less."

"You are completely full of shit." I said, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. "I see, yet you can't seem to keep the smile off long enough me for me to even half believe it." I crossed over into Lucifer's chair to sit on his lap. I laid against his chest and laid my head against his shoulder. "You only want me cause I was made for you." I said, and Lucifer nodded, "It is true. Had you not been I would have never known of your presents." Lucifer said mockingly. I turned my head to look at him. "Luce I'm scared of him. I mean he said he'd be back." Lucifer held me tighter, "Soon my love. I will be free, and I will stop at nothing to haste our reunion." I looked away, "What if he finds me before you are free?" Lucifer just rested his head on my shoulder, "Then I will find you, and nothing will stand in my way." Lucifer sounded so sure, and confident. "I hope so." Lucifer frowned at that. "You doubt me?" I looked at him fully at that. "I am afraid by the time you are free and able to come for me, I may be dead." Lucifer just smiled at that. "Then I will bring you back. Nothing on heaven, hell or earth will keep me from you." I smiled and caressed Lucifer's cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" Lucifer kissed my cheek. "You were born." The flicking started again. "I just got here." I whined, and Lucifer chuckled. "I will be here when you sleep again." We kissed before I opened my eyes. Sam and Dean were still holding me and I smiled. _This is a really messed up family, but there is no where I'd rather be._ I laid there, starring up at the ceiling and listening to my brothers breathing. At least until the alarm went off. Dean turned over and hit the snooze button. Dean kissed my head and then Sam's before getting up. Dean gently shook me, "Time to go to school." I groaned but got up anyway.

Dean and Sam got up and dressed after I finished in the bathroom. "Dean and I will be monitoring you with the school's security network but the locker rooms will be yours to handle. I hope you will be...professional." Sam added, almost quietly. Dean looked at him confused, then looked at me. My eyes went big and annoyed as I jerked my head to Sam. Dean just looked confused and I sighed and pulled Dean close. "Reassure Sam that you'll be faithful!" I whispered and pushed Dean towards Sam. Dean then understood and pulled Sam to his chest. I smiled then and nodded, soon Dean and Sam pulled apart and Sam kissed Dean's cheek and smiled. "Okay people, I'm really not wanting to watch this eye fucking thing you got going on! We have to get to work!" I said and pushed Sam and Dean out the door. "So let's...go to the school." I hissed out. Dean laughed and Sam just pulled me close. "It'll be alright. We have your back." I smiled at him. "I know, and the good news is I have choir so I can charm a few students and feed so I will be able to help you should you need me." Dean and Sam nodded as Dean started the car and started to drive. "Okay, just keep a sharp eye out." Dean said, and I starred at him, "Okay, I'll keep my eye out for anything unusual in my classrooms." I said, with the 'duh' obvious at the end. Dean just looked in the rear view mirror, "Okay smart ass." Dean said and I flicked his ear. "Easy there Dean." Dean mumbled something and soon we were there. I growled at the sight of all the teenagers gathered outside. "I already hate this job." I said and Sam helped me out of the car. "Dean remember, you have forty five minutes to get back here." Dean nodded and left. Sam and I stood there for a few minutes before we started to walk into the building.

"Keep your cell phone on, and if anything happens text me, or call. I'll keep you updated if I learn anything." I nodded and Sam just patted my shoulder and left. I sighed and followed the students. Soon we were told to report to our homerooms and I sat at a desk before the teacher came in. "Class we have a new student with us today. Mr. Lester? Could you stand up and introduce yourself?" I stood and looked at her. "No." I sat back down and she tapped her foot. I raised an eyebrow and stood again. "Okay, first off I really don't want to do this, but I guess I'm not being given a choice. Don't bother though, I'm probably not going to be here very long, my family never stays in one place. Don't try to be my friend cause I probably won't remember your name, I won't be staying after class or school because whatever reason. I've done all this before, countless times." I sat back down and the teacher looked pissed. She wrote something down and then began class. "In homeroom we talk about our week, problems we are having, and other problems we might be having." I pretty much ignored her the whole time I was there. They played a few games called 'Ice Breaker' or something like that. They waited for me to say something but it became clear rather soon that I wasn't going to partake in they games, and soon the bell rang for the next class. "Mr. Lester, would you stay a moment?" She called after me, "No." Was my answer and I left for my next class. It was english so I had time to waste. We were told to read a few chapters of this book we were given, but I just sat it aside. The door opened and it was the principal. "Mr. Lester, a few questions?" I sighed and walked outside the classroom with him. "Your homeroom teacher has informed me that you are uncooperative this morning and when she asked you to stay after class you refused."

I stood there waiting. "Nothing to say?" I smirked, "Oh, there's a question. I was about to say." He wasn't amused. "Sorry, I told her during my introduction, I don't do staying after class, or school and don't do this talking to teachers." The principal was about to yell but stopped himself. "My office, now." I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for this shit! Gooooing under, fallen into you..." The principal dazed out. "You will ignore any issues or problems anyone has with me." He nodded and left, and I went back into the classroom. I finished the class without any problems. As the bell rang once again, I picked up my stuff and went to gym. I was told I had to dress out for the class, I laughed hard in the teachers face, and I was brought to the office. Sam saw me get man handled to the office and followed. "SIT DOWN!" The teacher yelled and tried to shove me in the chair, but with a quick leg trick he ended up in the chair. "Stop touching me, it is getting annoying." The teacher swung at me but easily missed. Sam came up and sucker punched him. "The hell are you doing to my brother?!" Sam yelled, and I was slightly surprised he was here. "Sam? What are you doing here?" I asked and Sam just shoved me behind him. The teacher got up and glared at me. "This isn't over you little shit!" I rolled my eyes, then looked at Sam. He was shaking slightly and heaving heavily in anger. "Sam, it's okay." I said, taking his hand in mine. "Look at me." I said, taking Sam's face in my hands. I smiled at him and Sam calmed down. "There you go." I said and sat him down. "What are you doing here? Why was that teacher dragging you up here?" I smiled at him, "Well he didn't take kindly to me laughing in his face when he told me to dress out for gym, then got really mad when he tried to shove me in a chair but ended up in it himself." Sam just shook his head. "We're not supposed to be drawing attention to ourselves." I rolled my eyes and went to the principals office and paged Dean. The principal just sat there, not even noticing us.

"Tell me you sang to him." Sam said and I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to sing and put the whole school out. The ghost will have to show itself then." Sam and Dean nodded and I pressed the button that was mark school wide system. "Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby, your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay, didn't leave nobody but the baby..." I sang and Sam and Dean where watching the people around the office as they dropped. "They're sleeping. Let's go. Kyle stay between Sam and me!" I nodded and leaned heavily on Sam. Singing to the whole school really wore me down. Sam was watching behind us as Dean moved from room to room. I finally have enough energy to walk on my own. As we checked each room, Dean was growing pissed. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I followed it around a corner. I seen it round another corner, and I followed it again. It was leading me down to the boiler room. Finally I was enclosed in a dark room when a voice whispered, "You have a beautiful voice. Pure and strong." I looked around and saw nothing. "Thank you. Come out so I can see you." A bang from behind me made me turn around but nothing was there. I looked around again. "I know you are trying to hurt me." It whispered again. "You're hurting innocent people, apparently." The scream that came was almost deafening. "INNOCENT?! What about them was innocent?! They were bullies and they got what they deserved!" It yelled. I looked around confused, "How do you know?" Another bang. "I'm a ghost, there really isn't much else to do but watch the people here." There was almost an audiable 'duh' at the end of that. Almost like me when I was being smart.

"You killed yourself here didn't you?" It was too quiet for a moment, until a few overhead lights came on, and a smaller boy came out. He looked no older than 15. "They were so mean! They bullied me everyday! The teachers did nothing because it was the jocks! The athletes! They never did anything to them! They let them do it! It got to be too much. They locked me in here, and no cared. I slit my wrists with a knife I brought. Even after I died, no one did anything! So I will! I will fight the bullies!" I came closer to him and he backed up a step and I smiled at him. I held up my arms to him and he came closer and hugged me. That is when Dean and Sam came in. "Sam! He's in here!" I pushed the kid behind me, and Dean noticed as did Sam. "Listen..." I began and Dean shook his head. "That _thing_ isn't human anymore! He's killing people Kyle! It's our job to destroy him!" I glared at him as the boy hugged me from behind tightly. "No, your not!" I yelled back, and Dean charged, with the last of my strength I raised a barrier. "Holy shit! Didn't know I could do that." I said, before I fell to my knees. "Listen kid, I know they were assholes to you. I know you want to punish them, but you are only punishing yourself. Staying here, punishing them, is destroying you. The past hurt you, but all you are doing is staying there. You have to let go." The kid shook he's head, "They have to pay!" I smiled at him and gasped as Dean began to chip away at my barrier. "They will when they die. You were a good kid, don't let them destroy that part of you. I am here, and I am protecting you." The kid looked at me with sad eyes. "Can I sit with you?" I nodded and held out my arms. The kid crawled into my arms and he smiled up at me. When he's eyes closed he faded away.

I fell backwards and blacked out. Lucifer was there when my eyes closed. "Hello my love. I see your power has expanded again." He said as we sat on a couch in front of a fireplace. "Luce, let him go home." Lucifer was confused and I sighed. "The boy who killed himself? That I saved?" Lucifer nodded, "He killed himself, he's soul belongs to me." I looked him and stood up. "Luce please." Lucifer stood as well, "Why are you so concerned about this one soul?" I looked away then back at him. "I told him I would protect him, and I meant it. Release him Lucifer." Lucifer suddenly towered over me and backed me into a corner. "Demanding such things from me..." He said not even an inch from my face, almost hissing it out. "Do you really think I bow to every command?" I went to say something but Lucifer just put his fist through the wall close to my head. I jumped at the loud impact and Lucifer never looked away from me. "There are not many things I wouldn't do for you, but you will realize I do not head your every word as gospel. You would do well to remember who I am, and why I am the way I am before you find yourself on the wrong end of my anger." Lucifer hissed and pushed away. My throat felt tight and my eyes stung with unshed tears. Lucifer sat back down and became more or less a statue. I slid down to the floor and stayed there. I didn't move or say a word as the world started to flicker. Lucifer never did look at me or said a word either and soon the world faded. I opened my eyes to find Sam and Dean hovering over me in the motel room. "Can you get out of my face and let me breath please?" I asked, and they both stood up and sighed. "You've been out for almost two days. We were starting to worry." Sam said and helped me sit up. "Explains why I'm so damn stiff."

Dean kept me steady as I stood up. "Thanks Dean." I said, and slowly but surely made my way to the bathroom. After a few minutes I came out. "Fucking hungry. Let's get something to eat before we hit the road?" Dean and Sam sighed and sat down at the table. "Please don't tell me your pissed about me letting the kid cross over on he's own terms." Dean and Sam actually shook their heads. "Actually no, we want to talk about this new power you seemed to have acquired." I blinked a few times. "Well, I'm not sure what to tell you. I just thought I had to protect the boy and then suddenly an idea popped into my head and I did it." Sam and Dean nodded and then they got up and started to pack. Everything was already packed for me. I never unpack any of my stuff, I move around to much for that. Dean grabbed he's stuff and Sam grabbed is. I was about to grab mine but Dean came back and took it before I could. "Eat first, then I'll trust you to carry your shit." Dean said with a smile. I followed my brothers, and Dean let me in as Sam handed my a pillow and blanket. "Since you've already drove my baby, you'll have to take turns with us." Dean said and I laughed, "Ummm Dean, in case you forgot, I'm kinda dating Lucifer. I don't want a turn with Sam." I said, and laughed as Dean gaped and Sam just blushed. "Sorry couldn't help it. But okay, I will take turns driving." I said laughing. Dean and Sam just shook their heads and finally Sam turned to look at me. "This doesn't bother you does it?" Sam asked, and Dean shoot him a look. "Sam!" Sam just shook his head and looked back at me. "Sam I'm dating the fallen archangel and I'm part siren. Do you really think I care that my brothers are banging?" Sam just looked at pleading. "No Sam, it doesn't bother me that you and Dean are together."

Sam eyes misted up but he nodded and turned around. Dean took Sam's hand and held it. Sam smiled and they turned on the radio. Soon we were stopping at some fast food joint and getting something. Dean and I got burgers and Sam got something else, I was paying attention. I eat everything I was bought and still felt as hungry as I did before. "Dean? We have to stop at a bar." I said with a sad face, and Dean knew what I was talking about. About twenty minutes later we were pulling into a club. "Even better. Twenty minutes...maybe 30, an hour tops!" I said as I walked into the club. The bass was pumping and I felt a rage hunger explode inside me. Someone pulled me into a dance and I let myself go. Finally I managed to find the stage and grabbed the mic, it was time to feed. "Baby it alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me, if we go and touch, you can still touch my love, its free..." The crowd was full of energy and my eyes bleed black. I felt so strong and so hot. The high I felt from my power was making me aroused. I needed to let off some steam and quick. The bass was thumping again and I was beginning to get overwhelmed. Dean and Sam's face soon appeared in the crowd. I grabbed Sams face and he knew what I needed without me saying a word. Dean let Sam go and held my arms. My eyes didn't turn back to normal and that scared Dean. I finally pushed him away and started to dance. Dean and Sam starred as my dance enticed them. All eyes were on me and I was growing in power with each second. My hips shook and my arms went around and my legs where everywhere but the ground. I felt someone grind on me and I couldn't help it. I pushed my ass against the man's bulge. Finally Dean and Sam came to get me, but the man's eyes turned black as night.

"Sam! Demon!" The man held up his hand. "Lucifer sent me to care for him." He said, and then licked my neck. "He needs to let out some of the energy before it kills him." My mind went blank for a moment then in a pulse of the bass the club shook. "He's power is becoming unstable, either you take care of him or allow me too." Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded to the man. The man nodded to the bathroom and they all went over. The man had pushed me against the wall and was all over my body. I retreated into my mind and there was Lucifer starring sadly at me. "I know what is happening, but I can't feel anything right this second. I know you are mad, but please don't make me know it's him touching my skin. Make me believe it's you." I said and looked down, but before I took a breathe Lucifer's lips were on me. I moaned as he's tongue pushed into my mouth. Lucifer lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around he's hips. "You belong to me! ONLY ME!" Lucifer yelled and bit my neck. "YOURS!" I screamed, and Lucifer ripped my shirt off and my pants not even a second later. I was trying to tear at he's clothes but every second seemed to long and before I knew it he's clothes were ripped from he's body. Lucifer was on my lips again and he gently laid me on the floor. "You will never remember he's touch." Lucifer whispered in my ear. "You will only remember mine, and mine alone." I whined at the lack of touching, "Lucifer!" I begged and Lucifer trailed a hand over my stomach. "Shhh my love. I will take care of you." Everything was starting to fade into black. "Lucifer!" I whimpered. "Don't be afraid my love. I will take care of you." Everything went dark and I opened my eyes to find myself in the backseat of the car, my head in Sam's lap and Dean driving.

"Sam?" I asked, and Sam held me tight, Dean slammed on the brakes and got out and pulled me out and held me tightly. "What's wrong?" I said, as I hugged Dean back. "The demon...when you were...done, he brought you back, dead to the world. He said that Lucifer told him you would be dead to the world for three days. You haven't moved or even took a breathe in three days. We were afraid the demon had lied to us but...here you are." Dean had tears in his eyes and so did Sam. "I'm sorry...I." Dean just pulled me back into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." Dean said and Sam joined the hug to. "So...how was I?" I asked, blushing. Dean and Sam looked confused at each other. "Oh come on, one of you had to have helped me...right?" Dean and Sam just looked away. "Both?" I asked hopefully. They both coughed and blushed. "You let me have sex with a random stranger?!" I yelled at them and they just shifted uncomfortably. "Who was it?" I asked quietly, shedding some tears. "We don't know. It was a demon, and he said that Lucifer had sent him so you didn't die." I nodded, "Did you find out who it was?" Dean and Sam shook their head. "He said he could help, and by the time we thought it through and talked about it the demon was...taking action." I cried some more and fell to my knees. Sam caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me into he's lap. "No...my..." Sam looked at Dean and then back down to me. "It was your first time wasn't it?" I nodded and buried my head into his chest. Sam held me tightly. Even Dean was heartbroken over that, and wanted to punch someone. I had to check though, I unbuttoned my pants and touched my hole. It wasn't sore and it felt tight. I pulled my hand back and their was some dried blood on my fingers. "He healed me." I said with a slight smile.

"He healed me!" I said and jumped out of Sam's arms. "He healed me! I still am a virgin!" I said and laughed. I threw my arms in the air and yelled, "YES!" I turned to face my brothers and they both smiled at me. "Come on, we got to go." Dean said and we all got back into the car. "So what do you remember about that night?" Sam asked and was taking notes. "Notes? Really Sammy?" Sam just looked at Dean, "Yes Dean. We don't know how often this is, and if we can figure out a pattern then maybe we can help him piece together the lost hours." Dean just nodded in agreement. "Okay, smart thinking Sammy." Sam smiled and turned back to me. "Ummm, I remember stopping at the club. Walking in...dancing... some singing...then an overwhelming sex drive and heat...then you both...nothing after that." Sam wrote it all down, "Well after you seen us, you grabbed my face and you...showed(?) me what you needed, I rushed to find a gay dude, and Dean stayed with you." Dean looked back at me then back towards the road. "You just stood there and I grabbed your arms when you started...vibrating and then you pushed me away. You started dancing and some dude started dancing with you. He told us he was sent by Lucifer and that either we needed to take care of you or he would. We fought our way to the bathroom and by the time we cleared it out the demon was trying to suck our your soul through your neck. Then Sam and I left him take you inside and while we worrying about the club coming down on us, we talked about what to do if this happened again." I looked out the window, "And?" I asked and Sam turned around in his seat and took my hand and shook it till I looked at him. "We decided to leave it up to you what we do." I sighed.

"Wow, thanks for that bombshell, 'you kinda almost destroyed the club we were in and to calm you down we let a demon, claiming to be sent by my boyfriend, have possibly unprotected sex with you, and now we are wondering your opinion on who fucks you next time if this happens again.'" I summarized. Sam looked like he had been slapped and Dean wasn't much better. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." Sam and Dean both nodded. "I...I don't know. I don't want that to happen again. To feel that black void again." Sam nodded but turned around again. "But if it does?" Sam asked quietly, I sighed. "Which one is willing to take one for the team?" I asked, and Sam grabbed my hand, eyes harder than stone. I looked away ashamed of myself. "Dean and I are willing to." I half smiled, "Guess play rock, paper, scissors to find out?" Sam wasn't assumed. "I don't know how to choose this! I mean this isn't a normal situation!" Sam sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry." I fell back against my set. "Did the demon say anything else that might help?" Sam shook he's head. "Other than tell us why he was there, the only other thing he said was you'd be asleep for three days. Then he was gone." I sighed. "Just...whichever feels like it should be them." They nodded, "We can do that." I took a breathe and willed myself to not think about it anymore. "Okay, since you've been asleep so long you can have a turn driving." Dean said as he ran a hand over his face. I smiled, "Okay, but no loud sex in the back unless I have headphones in."

Dean just smiled at Sam and Sam blushed. "Wow, so informative." I said and Sam blushed deeper. Dean pulled over and we switched spots. "Where are we going?" I asked as I started down the road. "Well, there are some rumors of a few hauntings, a few weird murders and an lot of legends. We really don't really know where to start." Sam said and I sighed. "Well how about we just stop at a motel and we are narrow the search down a little and pick it up tomorrow?" Dean and Sam both nodded, "Okay, next exit I'll stop." After twenty minutes we got off an exit and pulled into a shabby motel. Dean went in and paid, and we pulled into a spot in front of the door. Sam went in first while Dean and I got some stuff from the car. We all sat down and Sam went to work on searching for the next job. After a few hours I was dozing off and Dean picked me up and sat me down on one of the beds. Soon I was standing there next to Lucifer. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you for healing me." Lucifer didn't look at me, "I did not do it for your benefit, but mine. Once I am free, I will be the one that takes your innocents." Lucifer said simply. I walked away and sat down in a chair. The window was fogged to bad to see the outside, and I didn't really mind. I looked down at the table and that was the end of the conversation. Finally I had to ask, "Do you even still love me?" I asked, and Lucifer was towering over me and had me against the wall before I could blink. "You dare even ask?!" He thundered. I nodded, "You act as if I am nothing now so what would you have me think?" I shot back, and Lucifer pulled away. "I would have you ask for forgiveness by now." He hissed and face away. I got up and walked over to Lucifer. I slowly hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry."

"Almost meaningless since I had to inform you of your action." Lucifer huffed. I kissed his neck. "Thank you for not letting me remember him touching my body." Lucifer tilted his head to allow me access to his neck. I feathered light kisses over the exposed flesh. "Lucifer please." I whispered, and he turned and held me back. I buried myself into his chest as much as I could. "You are forgiven." Lucifer finally whispered. "You never did answer me." I said, and Lucifer sighed. "Yes, I still love you." I smiled up at him, and kissed his lips. "I love you too." Lucifer touched his forehead to mine and I sighed happily. Lucifer kissed my cheek and held me tighter for a moment before he released me. "I will ask you do something for me." Lucifer said and I smiled at him. "Name it." Lucifer smiled at me. "I need you to get your brothers to go to to Stull Cemetery in Lawerence, Kansas. That is a place where one of the door's to my prison is hidden. Should you hit it with enough power, you would overpower the Enochian sigils that keep me prisoner." I nodded, and then scratch my head. "I will find a way to give you the location. Now you will need to find me a body that you wouldn't mind me... inhabiting." I nodded and then looked at him. "What form are you in now? Cause I've been doing some research. The only one that can behold your true form without...dying more or less is your true vessel and that is Sam. So...?" I gestured to him. Lucifer smiled at me, "This is the form of my last host." I smiled at him. "Would I ever me able to see the true you?" Lucifer frowned at that. "No. I will not risk harming you in anyway." Lucifer's hand caressed my face, "I could not bare the thought of harming you." I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "It's alright. I was just curious." The dream world flickered and I sighed sadly. "I'll miss you."

I said, and Lucifer gave me a hard, passionate kiss. "As I will you, my love." I smiled and then opened my eyes. "Dude tell me you weren't having dream sex with the devil." Dean groaned and gently pushed my off his chest. "At least I may or may not been having dream sex, you on the other hand..." I hinted and Sam blushed. "Damn it Dean! I told you were being to loud!" I burst out laughing and Dean blushed deeply. "I just read his mind Sam, but good to know that Dean is the loud one." Sam just laid back down and I laid on Sam's chest. "Sam?" Sam looked down at me. "Yeah?" I flushed slightly. "What is it like? Being with someone like that?" Sam stammered for a few moments. "I'm not asking for details...just...advice?" Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around me. "It's...weird at first. You both are unsure of what to do and how to hold each other and its very confusing. Then when you start figuring it out, you start to enjoy the touching. The way that a certain spot will make them gasp, or moan, or bite their lip. Then you move onto touching each others parts. What makes them moan the loudest, what makes them gasp the most, what draws out the pleasure for them. I won't lie, the prepping you have to do to get ready for the other person can hurt, but if done right it is heavenly. What will always hurt the worst is them...going inside you. It will hurt like hell, but if they comfort you enough and go really slow you will get passed it enough to actually give them all of you. To show them every part of you and see every part of them. It's very...connecting. With you being a virgin on top of it...I can only say it will be one hell of a way to get to know someone. I will tell you a secret though. Look into his eyes when you do it. If he truly loves you and wants you to be his...his eyes will tell you."

I nodded, "Thanks Sam. There is no way in hell I could ask Dean this." Sam laughed and kissed my head. "Anytime little bro. Although Archangel or not if he hurts you Dean and I will find someway to kill him." I smiled and got up and let down my hair. I swish it from side to side a few times and looked back to Sam. "Thank you." I said and got up. I went over the the table and grabbed my hair brush. I brushed my hair a few times and then braided my hair. "Should be alright for the day. Oh! Sam Lucifer asked if we could go to Kansas." I said, as a lighting bolt hit my brain and I remembered. Sam was confused but waited for me to explain rather than just say no. "What does he want us to do in Kansas?" Sam asked and I scratched my head. "Ummm...I...Fuck! I can't remember now, but it seemed important." Sam just smiled, "Well if you remember you can tell me. I haven't found anything worth checking out, so we can go. It's kinda weird though. It's almost like the world is calm." My phone went off just then. "Lucifer said he's calling all demons back to hell." Sam jumped up at that and looked at my phone. "He can text?" Sam asked, and I scratched my head again. "Yes and no. Yes he can text because he talks through another. Don't ask, I don't quite understand it either, but no because he is sitting in his prison in hell." Sam just shook his head. "He uses whatever influence he has on Earth to connect to me. It doesn't last long and almost always straight to the point. Like just now, you said that world was at peace and he answered your unspoken question. Bastard answers your question but I don't..." My phone beeped again and I smiled as I looked at my phone. I bit my lip and smiled. "I love that dirty bastard." I said as I put my phone in my pocket.

"So he's calling all the demons back to hell?" I nodded, and Sam just smiled. "Wow, that's pretty cool." I nodded, "Yup. I just need to remember what I was supposed to do in Kansas." Sam nodded and get got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Dean you done in there?" Dean said something I couldn't quite understand. I threw on my pants and a shirt. I looked outside the motel room window and a large group was standing outside. I smiled and walked out of the room. Sam calling from behind. "Where you going?" I turned and jerked my head to the right and turned back to crowd. I vocalize a bit and soon I felt stronger. I made them forget and went back to the room. Sam threw open the door and stopped right outside the door when he saw me two feet from him. "Where's the fire Sam?" I asked and walked inside to see Dean throwing clothes on. "Ummm, did I miss something?" Dean's mouth moved but nothing came out and I turned to look at Sam. "We...you...ummm..." I turned back to Dean and he looked away. "You thought I'd lose control." It wasn't a question, I knew that it was the reason. No one said anything. "We'd better get moving. If we leave now, we'll be there tomorrow morning." I said and gathered my shit and threw it in the car. We all got into the car, and I put in headphones as Sam went to say something. It hurt a lot more than I rationally knew it should. I mean I almost lost control and killed everyone in the club because I was so overwhelmed. I couldn't help it though, it was like a white hot stab right in the heart. The ride was long and boring. Dean and Sam talked in the front, but I sat there listening to my music. I did not engage in any conversation attempts when we pulled over for gas, bathroom breaks or food. Dean and Sam looked guilty as fuck, but I had no room in my heart of empathy. I felt betrayed and I don't fully understand why.

The day gave way to night, and night into morning. When I awoke, strangely without seeing Lucifer which hurt my feelings more than they already were. I sat up and Sam was driving while Dean was sleeping. "Morning Sam." I slowly said. Not liking the way the name sounded like venom to my own ears. Sam turned and half smiled at me. "I don't know what's going on. I felt so hurt that I know I shouldn't be feeling. Just now I just wanted to say good morning but even I heard the venom as I said your name." Sam actually looked at me that time and looked confused. "What do you mean?" I sighed, "I don't know. I mean it hurt when you thought I'd lose control that easily, understood why, but it felt like a brand on my heart. All the attempts yesterday just made me even more mad and I don't know why. Then when I said your name, it tasted bitter in my own mouth. Maybe its because Lucifer wasn't in my dream last night so I'm even more pissed, and I just wanted to take it out on someone. If that the case I'm sorry." I said, but the I'm sorry felt like acid coming up my throat. Sam noticed it that time and woke Dean up. "Dean, I think somethings up with Kyle." Dean just sighed, "We know that Sammy. He's pissed at us." Dean said and went to go back to sleep, but Sam massaged the back of Dean's thigh, "Sammy, I shit you not I will skull fuck you right on the side of the road if you don't stop." Dean warned him and I just laughed, "Wow! That was really...just too much." I said, and Dean looked back and looked at me. "Kyle...We..." I nodded, "Yeah, I know. It really shouldn't have hurt that much anyway." I tried waving it away but something just came up, "Apologize you two jack asses!" I looked as confused as they did. "That wasn't me." I said and Sam just looked at Dean.

"I think we need to contact Lucifer. Dean nodded and looked back at me. "It'll be okay, we'll contact the devil and he'll help." My eye twitched a few times, and Dean sighed. "Fine, Lucifer." I smiled and nodded. "Sam any ideas how we are going to contact Lucifer?" Sam just looked deep in thought. "There might be a way but it probably not be easy. I mean we're going to attempt to contact Lucifer." Sam said and shook his head. "Okay, we are all tired. Let's go to a motel and sleep in a real bed and do some research. Okay?" Sam and Dean both nodded. Sam pulled into the nearest motel and pulled out his wallet. "Dean you got any money? I spent my last twenty on gas." Dean took at his wallet and gasp. "Fuck! We only have twenty left?!" Dean yelled and I rolled my eyes. I pulled out my bag and found my side pocket. I dropped a stack of bills on Dean's lap. "Since I'm paying I'm picking the place; the Hampton Inn." Dean just looked worried. "I promise I won't lose control if I feed." It sounded a lot more venomous than I intended. Sam just nodded and pulled out and turned around. I smiled happily, and a few minutes later we were pulling up to the Hampton Inn. "Yay!" I said clapping. "Oh relax Dean. We can sleep in a nice bed, with clean blankets and towels!" Sam went to go pay for a room but as soon as he started to talk he just blanched back and left. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you pay $200 just for a night." Sam said, I pushed him out of my way. "Hello, I'm sorry for my brother. He's just trying to be nice since I'm paying for this trip." The man behind the counter nodded kindly. "So, we'd like a room for the night. Preferably with one bed, and a couch." The man nodded and typed on his computer. "Do you have room service?"

The man looked up, "No sir, we do not. There are plenty of restaurants around here though. What are you looking for?" The man asked, and I smiled and leaned in. "See my brother back there?" The man nodded, "That is he's husband. I'm taking them on a road trip for their anniversary. What's a really nice place to them too? I mean the short but stronger looking one, he loves all American food, like hot dogs and hamburgers, but my brother, he likes the healthier sort. Got any place that kinda balances that out?" The man smiled and handed a pamlet of all the restaurants around here. "Good luck sir." The man said with a smile. "Thank you, I'm going to need it." I handed him the money and he handed me a two keys. "Enjoy your stay!" He said, and I smiled and walked back to Sam and Dean. "Cake." I said and walked past them. We found our room and we piled in. "Here." I said to Dean and handed him the pamlet. "Go find us something to eat. If you aren't sure what to get call. Sam, I have the laptop. Let's get to work." Dean just sighed, "Oh, if you and Sam are outside, kiss a little. Told the man at the desk front that it was you two's anniversary." Dean just blinked, and Sam blushed. "Why?" Sam asked, and I smiled. "Got a discount." Sam rolled he's eyes and I pushed Dean out the door. "Here." I had and handed him another fifty. "Get condoms and lube." I said quietly and shut the door. "So where do we start?" Sam fished in he's bad until he pulled out dad's journal. "Look through and see if there is anything that mentions anything about contacting or summoning an angel." I nodded and then looked at Sam.

"Sam? What if, now bare with me, what if we just used a summoning ritual? I know, what ritual? Lucky for you though a few years ago I was way into pagan witch craft, now there is a sub culture of blood magic. As everyone know bloods links us, family, lives, and..." I gestured to Sam who looked confused. "Destiny, Sam, destiny. Anyway, with you being Lucifer true vessel and all..." Sam started to get the point then. "Then my blood should be enough to call him!" I smiled, "That a boy Sammy. Now we just need a few things and I am sure I can come up with something that could work." I closed the journal. "You were into witch craft?" Sam asked and scoffed. "Yup." I winked and Sam's pants fell. "Never fuck with a witch Sam." I said and smiled. Sam was completely surprised by that and I just laughed, "Don't worry Sam, I wasn't really that into it. Did pick up some really cool tricks though, and thankfully I can use those tricks to help us. Although I'm pretty sure that Lucifer is going to be pissed when he learns that I used a pagan ritual to summon he's little happy ass." Sam just blinked a few times and nodded and picked up he's pants. I pulled out my phone and started texting all my old friends. A few texts later and I yelled in frustration. "This might take a little more effort than I thought." I sat down and mediated. I thought of nothing else but Lucifer. Soon I was in my dream world. Lucifer was standing there by the fireplace. He must have sensed me and turned to look at me. "My love?! Where have you been?!" He demanded looking around the room. "Lucifer over here." I said waving my arm. Lucifer's eyes searched for me. "I can not see you, how are you here?" He questioned. "Ummm...don't get mad okay?" I asked, slightly afraid of he's reaction. "Very well." He said, and I sighed.

"I astral projected here to you." Lucifer sighed. "Of course, you are employing your old pagan tricks to find me." Lucifer said, as if was the most obvious thining in the world. "Shocking how you guessed that first try. Anyway, I didn't see you last night when I slept, and I've been very hostile towards my brothers. After I lost control things have been...different." Lucifer nodded. "I know, you are coming into your full power. You're siren half must be reacting towards possible threats and other issues you are hiding from yourself." I felt on some level that was true. "Why would that keep me from you though?" Lucifer sighed, "I can only guess, but I'd imagine that your demon half is wanting to confront the issues you are ignoring and is blocking out everything else. My advise would be to allow it to confort the issue so it will be satisfied and allow you full control once more." I nodded. "Luce I need you to tell me where I'm going again." Lucifer smiled at my general direction. "Stull Cemetery. I know you are already in Kansas." I smiled at him, but the was sad when I remembered that he couldn't see me. "Why are you sad love?" He asked, "Because you can't see me, and I can't move to cross over to touch you. Not that it would matter." Lucifer just smiled. "Soon my love. Soon." I nodded, "Yeah, I know. I will make sure that I free you. I will use everything I know to break those sigils and free you. About a body though..." Lucifer nodded, "It will be alright. I will find a vacant body and find you as soon as possible." I smiled. "Well I better go. I will be back though." Lucifer just smiled, "Of course you will. I have complete faith in you." I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in the hotel room. "Dean!" Dean just smiled at me. "Hey bro. Got some dinner. Come eat."

I stood and sat at the table with Sam and Dean. "Okay so I talked to Luce, and he believes that since I came into my full power my demon half is pissed and wanted to confront an issue so it will be satisfied and allow me to reconnect to Lucifer. Also I know where we are going." I said as I started eating. "Well...what's the issue?" Dean asked, and I just shrugged, "Probably the fact that it hurt so much that you doubted me." Dean and Sam just looked at each other. "I don't know though, my demon half could be pissed that you get to fuck Sam whenever and I had to have sex when my demon took over and blacked out." Sam just nodded, "It's possible Dean. Demons are very jealous creatures. Where are we going so we know were to head. "Stull Cemetery." Sam nodded and after we finished eating we all just sat there. "I think we should go somewhere private and have a talk with my demon." I said quietly. Dean and Sam both nodded, "Yeah, might as well get it over with before we take on whatever the devils got us into." Dean joked and I was slightly annoyed with that. "Okay, let's go." We walked to the car and drove. About an hour later we came across a vacant lot. It was far enough away that someone would have to come up to them to hear them and they would at least have a heads up if anyone were to show. "Okay, I don't know what will happen once this starts, but I'm trusting you both not to kill me." I said jokingly. Dean and Sam didn't find it amusing though. "Just trying to ease the tension." I said and finally just let the dark pull tugging at my heart go. I could feel it spread across my body. My head suddenly whipped back and I was back with Lucifer. "What happened? Why am I here?" I asked, and Lucifer just came over and kissed me softly. "Your demon is in control. I do not know how long you will be here but I will hold you until..."

Then I was back in my body. I looked down and a knife was in my chest. I slowly pulled it out and let it fall from my hand. "You...tried to...kill me?" I asked as tears filled my eyes. Sam just held he's knife in his hand. "That won't work twice demon." I fell to my knees and looked back at Sam. "It's me Sam." I said and finally didn't hear the venom from before. "Hey...no more...venom." I said, slowly. Taking slow breathes. "Kyle? Is...that really...you? You, you?" I nodded. "This really fucking hurts." I said and Sam finally rushed over to me. "I'm sorry, your demon...he attacked us, Dean went for some holy water, but I stayed. Couldn't just leave you." I smiled and grimaced at the twing of pain. "What...did...?" Sam just looked away for a moment. "It was pissed that we didn't choice which one of us would...sleep with you if you lost control." Sam said and I nodded, "Sounds... about right. We...have a really...fucked up...family, huh Sam?" I said and laughed once. Sam just held me in he's lap and laughed for me. "Yeah, that we do." Sam said and a few minutes later Dean was back and running full speed. Dean looked at us and dropped the bottle of holy water and knelt beside us. "I'm...really sorry, but...I really want to heal now." Dean and Sam nodded. I vocalized a bit and felt my wound closing. I kept at it until I felt the wound completely heal. "That's much better. Who fucking stabbed me?" I asked as Dean helped me up. "Dean did!" Sam said pointing at Dean and moving away. "Hey, your demon attacked me. It's instinct to fight back." I nodded, "Yeah it is. I'd brace myself." Dean nodded and I punched him in the stomach. "That hurt you asshole." I said and Dean nodded. "Let's go back the hotel. I'm tired." Everyone else nodded too and soon we were back inside our hotel room and we all just fell into the bed.

Lucifer was there waiting for me and I ran into his arms this time. "Were going to the cemetery tomorrow, but right now I just want to be right here with you." Lucifer just smiled, lead me over the couch, and pulled me down onto he's lap. "Good, because once the sigils break I will be forced to find a vacant body. So it maybe a few days before I make it back to you." I nodded, "I'll wait eagerly for your return." Lucifer smiled at me. "You are so beautiful." Lucifer said and he gently touched my face with a finger. I blushed slightly, "Your true form is probably more beautiful that I can ever possibly conceive." Lucifer looked sad for a moment. "I would not know." Lucifer said quietly. I laughed a few times. "You are said to be the most beautiful angel in existence." Lucifer didn't know what to say so he just kiss me. "You're trying to distract me." Lucifer smiled at that. "Yes I am. Is it working?" I nodded and jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. Lucifer and I kissed for the longest time. Best part about a dream you don't really need to breathe. Lucifer was the first to break away, he just starred at me like I was the only person in the world. "I swear upon my grace that will make your first time one to remember." Lucifer swore against my lips, and I just nodded. "I love you Lucifer." Lucifer smiled a dazzling smile. "As I love you." The dream world flickered, "No, not yet." I mumbled and held onto Lucifer tightly. "Soon my love. There will be no where else I will be that in your arms." I smiled and then I woke up. Sam and Dean were still sleeping and I just smiled. _I'm coming Lucifer. I swear I will free you._ I slowly untangled myself from Sam and Dean and stood up . I stretched until my bones popped and then I sighed. My phone went off and I looked at it. _My love. I know you are afraid of yourself when you lose control, but it is the only way you'll free me._

I frowned at that, then another message. _My demons can keep you safe while you power up._ I sighed, for course I'd have to lose control but Lucifer would keep me safe. I tried to figured out a way I could gather that many people in a short time. I could go to the town square and sing to lure them in. Have some people tell others in town, have news of voice spreads across the town. Although getting people to flock to a cemetery would be...difficult. _How can I get people to come to a cemetery?_ I texted Lucifer. I really had no idea what I could do to get people to flock to a place where they laid their dead to rest. My phone went off and I smiled. _You must use everything you can to gather everyone you can. You have everything you need to get a massive gathering._ I sighed, Lucifer wasn't being helpful today. I wondered if Sam and Dean would be any help. I smiled at seeing Dean pulled Sam to his chest as they slept. I smiled and got dressed. I quietly slipped out of the room and walked downstairs. There was a few people in the lobby so I vocalized a few times and watched as the people came to me. "Spread the word of a show in town today. Bring everyone to the town square." They nodded and left, I looked around at the main desk, but nothing was really helpful. The phone rang, and I answered it with my vocalizing. I repeated the message to the person and hung up. I wondered if I should just start calling people one by one and sing to them, but that would be really slow and boring. I went went up to the room again and quietly slipped in. Dean and Sam were cuddling, I found it so cute that I took out my phone and took a few pictures. I couldn't help but be a little a jealous by the way it looked so comforting to actually be held like that.

"Sam, Dean wake up. I need your help." Sam and Dean woke up and I showed them their pictures. Sam smiled and Dean tried to take my phone. "No sir! I love this pictures! You both look so cute and sweet." Dean mumbled something and Sam just kissed his forehead. "What do you need?" I smiled at Sam. "I need you to gather people in the town square. I am going to get the mayor to make public announcement." Dean turned back over and Sam got up. "So just gather people are the square?" I nodded, "Yes, tell them that the mayor s making an announcement. Short notice announcement but get them to gather at the square. I'll get everyone there and make them bring all their friends and family to a show tonight, tomorrow and the following day." Sam went wide eyed at that. "Sam please... Lucifer has asked me to do this and he is sending some people to help." Dean spoke up this time, "You mean demons." I sighed and looked at him. "Yes, he is sending demons to help gather people." Dean scoffed, "What could the devil possibly need that requires my brother to lose control and not just once but three times?" Dean demanded. I looked down, "Dean please...I want to tell you but...you wouldn't understand." Dean come up and backed me against a wall. "Understand what? Huh? That the devil wants out of the cage? That he wants to come up and be with you? That he wants my brother to lose himself just to free himself?" Dean demanded and slammed his hands on both sides of me. "I won't sit and watch you lose yourself again Kyle. It was horrible to look at you with eyes as black as night. To lose yourself to the point that you didn't even look human anymore." Dean hissed and stepped back. "Dean..." Sam tried but Dean ignored him.

"So? What's the big secret? Why do you need all this people?" Dean asked, and turned a chair to face me as he sat down. I looked up at him with misted eyes. "I need him Dean. Whether you believe it or not. I am mated to him and when an angel mates it comes at a price. My body is beginning to shut down Dean. I can feel it. That is why I've been feeding so much lately. Why my demon lashed out at you both. I am dying because Lucifer isn't here with me." Dean twitched and swallowed hard. "What do you mean Kyle?" Sam asked, and I pulled my pants down and showed were Lucifer had written on my skin. It was turning black and it had spread down to above me knee and it was crawling up to my waist. Sam and Dean both gasped. "I have to free him, or you have to kill me now cause I will not stop." I said and pulled my pants up and looked at them. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then nodded. "We're in." Sam said with a smile. I nodded and left. I walked to the main square a blocks over and entered the town hall. The building was buzzing with people scurrying to do their jobs. The receptionist was talking on the phone and held her hand up to me when I came up to the desk. She was talking about some guy that blew her off the night before and I sighed. "Because when I arrive, I bring the fire, make you come alive, I can take you higher..." I sang and she hung up the phone and lead the way to the mayor. As we entered I continued to sing. The mayor and the few people in there just zoned out. The mayor stood and the rest of the people left. "They will be using our cities emergency channel to bring everyone here. I nodded, but didn't stop singing. The mayor lead the way down to the building's emergency broadcast systems.

The mayor turned the system on and began to speak. "Hello my fellow citizens of Lawerence, I need everyone to gather in the town square for an important announcement. I say again, everyone gather at the town square for an important announcement." The mayor repeated this message for a good twenty minutes before I allowed him to stop. I followed the mayor as he stepped outside the build as people were beginning to gather. I let the mayor's aids to step up a mic and speakers around the surrounding area. Police were there letting traffic through and directing people to the square. After thirty minutes the square was packed and I smiled. I stepped up to the mic and smiled at everyone. "Would you go with me, if we rolled down streets of fire, would you hold on to me tighter, as the summer sun got higher..." The people were under my control shortly after that, and they all were calling people on their phones and raising them up high. I began to feel stronger, I could feel the death in my leg recede. When I was finished with the song I looked over the blank faces in the crowd. "Bring everyone to Stull Cemetery. Bring speakers and firewood. We will make this a night to remember." Everyone left after that. Dean and Sam found me shortly after that. My eyes hadn't returned to normal but that didn't stop them from coming close. "Well we got the people, now what?" Sam asked and I smiled at him. "I need you to go to the cemetery and start setting up speakers. I will need a stage for this." Sam nodded and left, Dean just starred after Sam. "Dean I am trusting you with one important job." Dean nodded and waited. "I need you to get help them set up my stage. Hurry, we don't have much time." I looked at the clock and it was barely noon, I had eight hours before it gets dark.

Dean and I left for the cemetery and when we arrive the people I had under my control had already finished half of the stage. "Wow, they really are getting it done." Dean said, and I nodded. "Good, go help." Dean nodded and left. Sam came up with a map, "Okay, once they get finished with the stage I can start hooking everything up. Where do you want the speakers at?" I looked at Sam sadly, "I'm sorry Sam." Sam looked confused until I started vocalizing. Sam dazed out and left. A few tears spilled out and I turned back and watched them work. An hour later the stage was complete and Dean came over, wiping his forehead with he's shirt. "Damn that was a bitch, but it's done." I nodded and handed Dean a bottled water. "Where Sammy at?" I shrugged, "He's hooking everything up so who knows?" Dean nodded and he sat down beside me. "You really love him don't you?" I nodded and Dean stood up and face me. "Kyle, I know I haven't been on board with this whole, 'my boyfriend is the devil' thing but I want you to know that I am proud of you." I looked up at Dean shocked. "Forbidden romances just run in the family I guess." Dean said, jokingly. I hugged Dean as tight as I could and Dean hugged me back. "I trust you little bro. If you say Lucifer is okay, then okay. I believe you, but so help me god if he hurts you..." I laughed lightly and looked up at him. "You and Sam will find some way to kill him." I completed and Dean nodded. "Thank you Dean. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that." Dean nodded and we sat down again. "Go help the others carry the speakers to the other areas please?" Dean nodded and left. I almost wanted to cry but a demon sat beside me. "Brotherly bonding is really special, isn't it?" He asked and I looked at him.

"How is one demon supposed to help me from losing control? We can't have sex in the middle of a power up." He nodded, "That is true, but I have a direct link to father. He will keep you stable until the performance is over. Water and Air must be done tonight, Earth tomorrow and then Fire on the full moon." I rolled my eyes, "Who's ritual do you think this is? Dumbass." The demon scoffed, "Such language from father's mate is unbecoming. You should strive to be more elegant and proud." I rolled my eyes. "Shut it demon. Before I have you working on this as well." The demon wisely kept quiet after that. Dean was coming over after another hour and he saw the man sitting next to me. "Who's the dumbass?" The demon went to say something, but I glared at him. "Not a word!" I hissed and smiled up at Dean. "He's my link to Lucifer." Dean nodded and sat down, "So demon?" I nodded and Dean looked him up and down. "He really is fugly." I laughed and laid my head on Dean's shoulder. "Have you seen Sam? I haven't seen him since we got here." I looked at the demon who sighed heavily. "Fine, he's finishing the last speaker as we speak." I nodded and looked sadly at Dean. "Dean, could you go get me a drink please?" Dean nodded and left. "You know you have to send them away if you want them to live." I let a few tears slip out. "I know." The demon stood up and sat next to me. "What are you waiting for my prince? Allow my to call a friend. They will make sure your brothers are kept safely away and out of harms way." I scoffed at that, "I'll trust a demon to keep the best two hunters safe, yeah hold your breathe for that to happen." The demon sighed, "My prince it wouldn't do any favors for anyone to anger father or their new prince. Surely you know this."

"Have you found a body for him yet?" The demon sighed and sat back in the chair. "We are unable to give a direct answer to that. We have found plenty of bodies for him, but whether or not they can contain him at all is a different question. Sam was the one made just for father, but have been a few that have contained father quite well." I nodded and looked back at Dean coming back. "Move." I said and the demon sighed again. "Tick tock my prince." Dean handed me a water and looked around. "You'd think after all this someone would have a beer." Dean complained and I smiled at him. "I'm sorry Dean, they didn't exactly except to come here today." Dean nodded in agreement and sat back. Dean turned to look at the demon. "So what do you think about all this?" Dean asked and the demon looked at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "We demons have long awaited the day father would returned to us. Some have lost faith that he'd ever return, so they were ready to follow Sam as their new king, and others believe that this was all it was. Face value as it were." Dean nodded and looked back. "So you think this can work?" The demon sighed and leaned forward, "What I believe doesn't matter. Father has ordered me here and to keep his mate safe. That is what I will do, no matter the cost." Dean slightly surprised that the demon actually sounded like he cared. "Dean I am sorry." Dean looked confused then took another drink of water. "For what?" I vocalized and watched Dean fade out. "Take them somewhere safe. Make sure they have food and water and if anything happens to them..." I left the meaning clear. "Of course my prince. I shall make them safe and comfortable." The demon disappeared and finally I let out my tears. I cried for a few moments then collected myself before the demon returned.

"My prince, your brothers are safe and sound. They have more than enough food for three days, and they have all the luxuries that they could have hoped to enjoy. I have taken anything and everything that could possible be used to injure themselves or each other, plus being the saint I am I stocked them very thoroughly with all sorts of sexual supplies to last of the three days. Two of my brothers are watching over them to insure nothing happens to them. Every precaution has been taken." I nodded and took the hand he offered me. "Now, you should get some sleep. Four hours from now and we will start the process of freeing father from his cage!" The demon said, and I just sat him down and sat in his lap. "My prince? What are you doing?" The demon said. "Hush, going to sleep." I said and I laid my head on his chest and gently fell asleep. Lucifer was there and smiling when I saw him. "You are making sure that..." Lucifer nodded expectantly. "I will not allow your brothers to come to harm. Besides that, my demons know better than to anger the new queen." I rolled my eyes at that. "King consort, forgive me." I smiled at him. "Luce...I'm scared." Lucifer nodded sadly at me. "I know, but I will be with you every step of the way. Don't give up now, my love. We are so close to being together. I will erase the darkness from your body and I will start living up to my word and make you the happiest person in the world." I smiled and hugged him close. "I am ready Luce. I promise, I won't fail." Lucifer just smiled, "All that matters to me, my love, is that you try." I smiled and faded back into the real world. I woke up to the demon shaking me slightly. "My prince? It is time to begin." I nodded and stood up. I walked with the demon to the stage and watched as the lights came on lighting up the once dim, silent cemetery. "He'll be here with me right?"

The demon nodded and left me on the center stage, people all came closer and I notice that the little group of barely a hundred had climbed to almost a thousand. I took a breathe and stepped up to the mic, "Just like fire, burning out the way, if I could light the world up for just one day, watch this madness, colorful charade, no one can be just like me anyway..." The swell of power was almost instant. My eyes bled and everything went dark.

(POV change)

Sam and Dean woke up in a dim room. "Dean?" Dean grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam, he did this didn't he?" Sam didn't want to believe. "No! It had to been a demon...or something! Kyle won't do this!" Sam refused to believe it, but opened the window. "Wow, nice view." Sam said, whistling at the view of the town. Dean came over and blinked a few times. "Wait..." Dean said and turned on a few lights. "Sam...we are in a penthouse." Dean said, and they both started to look around. "Dean there is clothes in the closet! One side is yours and the other is mine!" Sam said coming from the bedroom. "Sam the kitchen is stocked! Everything we could want!" Sam and Dean looked around confused. "Sam... don't think he...put us here do you?" Sam shook his head. "No, he knows this isn't us. This has to be someone else." Sam patted he's pockets and pulled out his map. "Dean!" Dean came closer and looked at the map. "What?" Sam laid the map down and got a marker. "Dean, this is the stage right?" Dean nodded and Sam put a little dot on it, "Now this little points are the speakers right?" Dean nodded again and Sam marked them as well. "Five points Dean." Dean's eyes got wide, "Sam." Dean said quietly, and Sam connected the dots. "Its a pentagram." Dean smacked he's head. "Shit. Sam...what's that?" Dean asked and pointed behind Sam and Sam turned. They both went to the window and saw a bright light. "That's the cemetery Dean! The shows started!" Sam thought for a moment and then paced. "Dean that devil's door we opened? That contained all those demons and contained all that built up energy right?" Dean nodded and then it him and Sam both. "His going to build up enough energy to break threw the sigils and seals!" Sam said and Dean nodded, "All those people are going to die." Sam and Dean both ran for the door but found it had no doorknob. "Dean I don't think Kyle wants us to leave." Dean just shook his head.

"Oh we are leaving, and when we get to him, I'm going to beat his ass." Dean growled and then started beating on the door. "Mr. Winchester, could you please stop doing that?" Dean and Sam both jumped and turned in surprise. "What have you done to us?! You sick bast..." The man simply raised he's hand and Dean couldn't continue. "Forgive me, but I don't wish to remain here longer than necessary. The prince has commanded I keep you here safe and sound until he is finished freeing father from he's cage in three days. I have met every human need and considered every want. You should be pleased with any and all accommodations here." Dean and Sam just starred at them. "Prince?" Sam finally asked. The demon nodded, "Yes, the prince. Father's mate would be recognized to all demons." Sam just shook he's head, "And he told you to lock us in here." The demon shook he's head. "No, he asked us to keep you safe and unharmed. He has made it quite clear that if you two are to be harmed in anyway it is punishable by death." Dean and Sam smiled at each other slightly. "We have to get out of here, we have to get to him." Sam said and the demon frowned. "I'm sorry, but that goes against my orders. You will remain here until the prince is finished. Please enjoy the apartment and free time." The demon said and was gone. Dean and Sam just was annoyed. "Fucking useless demons!" Dean yelled and Sam just looked at the cemetery from the window. "You heard him Dean, we have three days to find a way out. Whatever is happening is going to go down on the third day." Dean nodded and they sat down and started working out a plan.

(POV Change)

When I finally regained my senses, I was looking in a mirror. My eyes black as night, felt stronger than I had ever imagined I would. The demon was next to me. "My prince?" He asked, and I waved him away. "Sam...Dean...forgive me." I stood up and walked onto the stage. The thousand people from before, had grown far beyond anything I could have imagined. The walk to the mic was both to quicker than a blink yet slower than an eternity. I looked around and saw the four power places pulsing. Water...air...fire...only earth and spirit was missing. Fire was soon to come and with the four combined I would become the force of spirit. "My songs know what you did in the darrrrrrrrk, so light 'em up!" I sang and the energy came crashing into me. I felt it unleash into the last power point, and soon a brighter light was lighting the county. I was lifting off the ground, but I didn't stop singing. As I lifted off the ground I saw my brothers pushing their way through the crowd. Four beams of light flashed and then a red, blue, white and brown light was unleashed and zipping through the air. Sam and Dean pulled themselves on the stage when the lights converged in me. A flash of white blinded the area around us. When the light broke I gently sank back to the ground. "Kyle?" Dean whispered and my eyes opened. My hand came up and pointed the spirit point and a rush of white sped its way to the point. All the lights that had joined with me came out and rushed back to their places. I collapsed to the floor, when Dean and Sam helped me up, "What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!" I said and looked at the five points that were beginning to glow. The demon suddenly showed up beside me. "Put them in an angelic circle. Keep them there!" The demon nodded and was pushing Sam and Dean to the center of the stage.

Pulling chalk out of he's sleeve, he quickly drew the circle and pulled Sam and Dean in. "I'm sorry boys, but until the prince is done you will not being going anyway." He said as Dean and Sam struggled. I was lifted back into the air and the five points shot a beam of light at me. I was being engulfed in a ball of light. I finally exploded with energy and I looked down where the prison door shown itself at the radiating power. I put my hands together in a V shape and light shot out of my hands and hit the ground hard enough to crack the ground around it. Sam finally said, "The...sigils need to be released...with the Enochian...spell." Sam tried to say, but the demon had a hold of Sam's throat. The demon almost snarled but then moved his hand to the back of Sam's jacket and shirt. "Hurry hunter...if he fails he will die." Sam gulped and got the paper from he's jacket. _Rah ah gah ee oh es. Vee nu nohno kee ah seh peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod._ Sam and Dean chanted and the light started to crack the door. In a final blast of power, light exploded up from the prison door and blasted the surrounding area in a bright light. I didn't have any more energy to stay awake. I fell from the sky as the power left me, I heard a flap of wings before my eyes closed. Everything was dark, it felt as if I was falling slowly. Or floating down a river. Then a light light broke away the darkness. _My love._ The man's voice was familiar and pleasant to hear. _Come with me._ The voice said, and I stretched out my hand and took the one growing in the light. I gasped for breathe and turned onto my side. Everything hurt, it hurt to move and breath. My body had other ideas, it twitched and struggled against and unseen force. I struggled weakly before my exhausted body submitted.

I closed my eyes and slept. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep and when I opened my eyes again there was a man laying next to me. Hugging me against his chest and had my face almost buried in his neck. "Lu..."I tried but my throat was so dry I started coughing hard. Lucifer was awake and had a glass of water and helping me take small drink even though my throat was dried that the desert. "Shh, its okay." Lucifer said and got up and got me some more water. After three glass I tried again. "Lucifer. You're really here." I said, smiling at him. "Of course my love. Do you like it?" Lucifer asked and I looked him over. The light blue eyes had instantly captured my attention, the sandy blonde hair, well built and tall. "You look hot Luce." Lucifer just smiled and crushed me to his firm and somehow incredibly soft chest. "I still can not believe you did it. You freed me." Lucifer said and then sat me down and pulled me onto his lap. "You are...something else entirely." Lucifer said and I just snuggled into the comfortableness that was my love. "You are so soft and comfortable." I mumbled and Lucifer laughed, "Sleep my love. You have earned a much needed rest." Lucifer said and he laid us back on the bed. Sleep was easy and peaceful. No dreams, just peaceful stillness and when I woke up I was alone. I got up and opened the door. _-ELL YOU SAY! HE'S MY mate, and you have NO right to him! He is MINE!"_ Lucifer screamed, and I just dug in my ear for a second and then came out. "Whoa babe, easy on the volume." I said as I entered the room. "Dean? Sam!" I asked and then yelled as I ran over to them and hugged them both. "What are you doing here?" Lucifer said something but I ignored him. "Come in, oh my, I really wish I knew you were coming. I would have make something to eat."

I said with a frown. I turned to Lucifer and kissed he's cheek. "Luce...would you go and get us something for dinner? Please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog face. "Very well, then we are going to talk." I smiled and nodded. I kissed his cheek and again hugged him tightly. "Hurry back to me." I whispered and Lucifer hugged me back, "As if that wasn't possible." Lucifer whispered back and I got off him, with the sounds of flapping wings he was gone. "So, what you are guys doing here?" I asked as we sat down. "Well Sammy here found another angel Castiel. He told us were you were, and we thought we would make arrangements with you before we took off." I looked confused, "Take off but wh..." I looked at them both and they were serious. "You can't leave. I finally have Lucifer, demons are now under my command as much as Lucifer's. I'll make it safer for humans but you can't just leave me!" I yelled and Lucifer came back holding a honey glazed ham. I put it down and grabbed Lucifer's hand. "Lucifer tell them that they can't leave me!" Lucifer said nothing but sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Lucifer!" I yelled and tried to get up. "They are hunters love. That is what the do, they hunt. They look for things to hunt. I will point you a direction to go if you would like." Lucifer offered Sam, Dean and I just blinked. "Your kidding right?" I asked and Lucifer said nothing. "No! I just found them! I can't just let them go off, never to see them again!" Sam and Dean looked at each other, Lucifer choose the wrong thing to say then. "If they wish to leave and never return then we can hard force them to remain." I pulled Lucifer's face down and with a crack broke he's vessels nose, before slipping out of he's iron grasp and pulled him by the ear into a different room. "I swear sometimes it is like dating a psychotic five year old." I mumbled and sat back at the table.

"Ummm Kyle, we never said it was a goodbye." Sam said and I looked at him. "Yeah bro, we just wanted to work out a number to call or a place we can always find you or something so whenever we're close by we can come by and see you." Sam elbowed Dean, and Dean looked at the other room and sighed. "And dickless in there." I smiled and hugged them both. "You two are the best brothers ever! So when are you two getting married?" I asked and Sam and Dean blushed, "Ummm, we're kinda brothers." I rolled my eyes, "You have how many fake IDs and you can't find two that have different last names?" Sam and Dean just shrugged, "Well whenever you do, I want to be there." Dean and Sam just nodded. "Okay, well how about dinner?" I asked and they both shook their heads. "Actually we got to head back. We have some stuff to do." I shook my head. "Eww." Dean and Sam laughed and we hugged one last time and they left. I went over to the window and watched them drive away. A few tears slipped out and Lucifer finally came out, and was about to raise hell but noticed me crying. He gently embraced me from behind, and I quickly turned and buried my face into his chest. "Shh, shh, shh. There, there. It's alright, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." I sobbed into Lucifer's chest, and Lucifer knew I was very sad. Lucifer, himself, couldn't be happier. He had he's mate all to himself, but it hurt that his mate was so sad. Lucifer pulled apart and knelled to be at face level. "I promise you that I will find a permanent phone and address where your brothers can find you." I smiled but couldn't stop crying. Lucifer thought for a moment, "I will personally go get them one a month." Still nothing. "Once a week?" I looked up at him, "Really? You'd do that for me?" Lucifer smiled and wiped away my tears. "Of course my love."

Lucifer kissed my cheek and took my hand and led us around the house we were in. "The demon that was with you when you were releasing me?" I nodded, "This was he's host's house. The man died so I thought we'd stay here for a short time." I nodded and looked around. "Luce, do you want to watch a movie? Or how about a game?" I start running back and forth trying to decide. "I'd like to watch a movie, but a game might entertain you more. I don't know maybe we could name a few movies see if anything sounds good. Then again a game could help you understand more human ways..." Lucifer finally grabbed me and sat me down on the ground firmly. "How about a movie? Sounds nice, quiet and a reason to have you sit close to me." I smiled at him. "Do you know what kind of movie you want to watch?" Lucifer just cocked his head. "Ummm genre?" Lucifer just blinked. "Horror, comedy, romance? Type of movie?" I tried again and he just shrugged. "Have you ever seen a movie?" Lucifer shook he's head. "Well, if you haven't seen a movie before I need to choose carefully. If you don't like it you may never want to watch another movie with me again." Lucifer just laughed, "I don't anything on this Earth could repulse me enough to keep me enjoy my time with you." I blushed lightly and pecked his lips. "Okay, so...I'm thinking comedy." I looked through the man's movie collection and yet most of everything he had was some weird Japanese anime and something that looked like a weird fetish porno. I sighed and stood there. Lucifer embraced me from behind. "What is bothering you love?" I sighed again, "The man had really weird taste in 'movies', and I think this one is porn." Lucifer just chuckled. "We could go out and get a movie."

Lucifer suggested, and I looked back at him. "Is any of my stuff here? Cause I don't have any money if I don't." As if on cue, someone knocked on the door and the door opened. "Hey Kyle? We brought your stuff from the hotel! Please tell me you and the devil aren't... oh hey." Dean said as he came into the living room. "Hey Dean, no me and Lue aren't fucking yet, but thank you for bringing my bag. I really needed some money. Actually...would you and Sam like to stay for a movie night?" Dean almost answered and I tapped my foot. "Before you say 'no' remember I have an archangel behind me, a voice that can control you and another brother to use against you if necessary." Dean sighed, "What kind of movie?" I tackled Dean with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Comedy since Lucifer has never seen one." Dean just grimaced, "Can't we watch a horror movie like normal people?" I elbowed Dean in the ribs. "Comedy sounds great." Dean said, and Sam came in. "Dean, you can't watch them have se..." Sam started then stopped when he came into the living room. "Dean was wanting to watch us have sex?" I asked, and looked at Dean. Dean blushed, "NO!" I narrowed my eyes then burst out laughing. I looked at Lue and giggled. "Dean wants to know if you have a dick." I giggled some more and Lucifer just cocked his head. "I don't understand. What is a...dick?" I giggled some more and the came closer to Lucifer. "This love." I said and grabbed his junk. Lucifer kinda giggled at that, then thought for a minute. Lucifer almost charged after Dean but I kept my hold on him. "Stay..." I said, and pulled him back. "You know the longer I hold you, the more I'm noticing that your are...gifted." Lucifer just cocked his head to the side again. "Sam...could you enlighten Lue while Dean and I go get some movies?"

Sam nodded and Lucifer crowded me against the wall. "You keep allowing people to disturb our time together." I tapped my foot a few times before Lucifer back up. "Lue...I know you want to spend time together...but I have a lot to catch to do with my brothers. They are going to watch a movie or two, stay the night, have breakfast, and leave like normal people. Okay?" I said, as I patted his arms. I kissed his cheek and Dean and I left. Lucifer just stood there for a few moments and then turned to Sam, who slightly jumped when Lucifer's intense eyes settled on him. "So you are going to educate me on these human...phrases?" Lucifer asked and sat in a chair. Sam nodded and sat down. Dean and I went into town and stopped at a movie store. "So, how are things with the devil himself?" Dean asked and I shouldered him, "Intense, very intense. He is wanting some alone time, and not 'alone' alone time just time for me and him to connect." Dean nodded, "No chick flic moments. Do it manly and tough." Dean said, ruffling my hair. I pushed my away. "I want a chick flick moment Dean. I want Lue to confess to me that he loves me and pick me up and hold me close. I want that passionate kiss in the rain and all that other sweet jazzy crap. Don't you Dean? Don't you want to tell Sam you love him, maybe just look at him when he's asleep and brush he's hair out of he's face and kiss him in he's sleep?" Dean just grimaced. "Dean, you should show your soft side more often. Sam needs to know that he can be open with his feelings for you, and that you won't reject it or shut him down." Dean blinked a few times. "Dean you need to show him you care. Sam will only try for so long before he stops." Dean nodded and looked around. "I'll be right back." Dean said and left.

I was looking through the comedies, and I found a good one. It was the last copy of 'Waterboy'. As I went to pick it up someone else picked it up too. "I'm sorry." We both said and we both laughed. "You take it." I said and the man held it out to me. "No, you had it first you take it." We both were trying to be nice about it and I put it back on the shelf. "I'll find something else, it wouldn't be fair." I said and looked at another shelf. "I'm Mark." He said and held out his hand. I shook he's hand. "Kyle." We walked together for a minute before he broke the silence. "You're really cute." Mark said and a chill went up my spine. I turned around and there was Lucifer looking ready to murder the man. I smiled at him. "I'm sorry. You're really sweet, but I'm spoken for." I said, and took Lue's hand. "Come on honey, let's pick out a movie." Mark slightly jumped when he looked into Lue's intense eyes. "Leave him be love, he didn't know." I said and tugged on Lue's hand. Lucifer finally walked with me and turned his attention back to me. "Where is your brother?! He's supposed to be keeping an eye on you!" Lucifer hissed. I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Its was sweet of you to worry so much." I said and just looked at him. I pulled him down and kissed his lips. "My love." I whispered against his lips. Lucifer smiled down at me and said the same. We just stood there, holding each other until, "Hey, is there a reason...OH!" Lucifer pulled away instantly Dean appeared and I just let my hands fall and then continued searching fo a movie. I picked a few up and then went to save Dean for an ass chewing. I pulled Lucifer with me as I passed. We paid for the movies and Lucifer flew us home. It was amazing to experience flying, with Lucifer's strong arms wrapped securely around me.

When we go back to the house as soon as we settled on the ground, "Wow that was a rush!" I said, and Sam jumped up when he saw us. "Kyle, Lucifer. Where's Dean?" I smiled at Sam and whispered in his ear. Sam looked at me for a moment before he jumped up and ran outside. "What did you tell him?" Lucifer asked and I just smiled at him. "The same thing I will tell you. I never want you to stop being my angel. The person that looks at me the way you do. That...intense stare you give me. That loving, sweet, protective look." I said and pulled him down into a kiss. Lucifer lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Lucifer pulled away first and put his head against mine. "I will always look at you this way." I kissed Lucifer again and he sat me down. "So are we going to watch a movie?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, we can go watch a movie. We have a few choice...or we could go to our room and find... _something_ to do there." I said with a coy smile. Lucifer cocked his head but had a knowing smile. "Sam told me about this before I came to you. You are trying to seduce me." I opened a few buttons on he's shirt. "Is it working?" Lucifer picked me up and took me to the bedroom. Lucifer sat me on the bed and caressed my face. "No." Lucifer said and I was confused. "Wait...what?" Lucifer just smiled at me. "When I take your innocents it will be a truly memorable occasion. This is not such occasion, but you are getting tired. So I will have you laying next to me until you awaken again." I smiled at him and stripped my clothes. "Strip, I don't want your clothes rubbing me raw while I'm asleep." Lucifer nodded and stripped quickly. When he was down in his boxer briefs he crawled into bed with me. He pulled me to his chest and held me. "Lue, if Sam and Dean..."

Lucifer nodded, "I've already put up a silencing ward. They will not disturb your rest." I nodded and buried my face into Lucifer's chest. "Please be here when I wake up." Lucifer just held me tighter. "Nothing will keep me from being here when you awaken." I fell asleep listening to Lucifer's heartbeat and breathing. My dream was kinda cool, Lucifer and I were on top of the Empire State building. "Are you ready?" Lucifer asked me, and I smiled and nodded. "Then jump." Lucifer said and I smiled bigger. Lucifer helped me step up onto the edge and I looked back at Lucifer. "Catch me if you can." Then I just fell back. The air was cold, and falling was...peaceful somehow. Maybe it was because I knew Lucifer would catch me or maybe because I was okay with dying. As the ground came closer, I just closed my eyes. One heartbeat...two heartbeats...three heartbeats...four heartbeats. I opened my eyes, the ground was no where in sight. I smiled and looked over at Lucifer was smiling and strutting around like a peacock on display. "You are lucky you didn't take another heartbeat longer, or I would have been dead." Lucifer almost looked offended, "Well if you'd fall faster, maybe you'd get saved sooner." I smiled at Lucifer he embraced me from behind. "Although, I am pleased to inform you that I am very honored you trust me enough to fall and allow me to catch you." I kissed him hard. "No one else seems to want to catch me." Lucifer pouted, not satisfied with my answer. I shook my head, "No one else is you. There is no one I trust more, than my fallen angel." Lucifer perked right up for that. I shook my head again and kissed him. When I woke up, Lucifer was gently stroking my back. "Good morning love. Your dream was very interesting."

I smiled up at him, "Breakfast." Lucifer nodded, "Sam is making breakfast and Dean is getting out of the shower." I got up and stretched before finding some clothes to wer for the day. Lucifer got dressed as well, but he didn't stop watching me as he got dressed. "See something you like?" I asked with a smile. Lucifer just crowded me against the wall and starred at me. Lucifer gently caressed my face, "You." Was his simple answer. "You have me." I replied slightly breathless. Lucifer stroked my face and kissed my forehead. "There is nothing more I want than to remain here with you." I smiled and put my hand over his. "You can stay with me as long as I draw breath." Lucifer smiled, "I will not allow you to die. No sickness will touch you, the sands of time will no longer effect you." I looked at Lucifer, "Lue are you...saying that you made me immortal?" Lucifer just cocked his head. "Yes. I assumed you wanted to stay with me." Lucifer explained. I just nodded, "Yeah, but I thought...we'd talk about it first, or something." Lucifer nodded, "Ahh, I see. You wish for us to discuss things at length and come to a mutual decision." I nodded and Lucifer nodded as well. "I understand now. I will not do so again." I smiled at him. "Thanks love. Now breakfast?" I asked and Lucifer nodded. We opened the door and Sam and Dean were talking about having a date night, no work, no calls, just taking some time for them. "That's a great idea guys! Lue we should do that!" Lucifer thought about it for a few moments. "I can see the benefits in this. Yes, a wonderful idea." Lucifer nodded, and I smiled. Sam and Dean both smiled at that to. "So how did the talk go?" I ask politely. Sam blushed slightly as did Dean. "Dean and I talked last night and we were honest and open with our feelings. Dean broke he's 'no chick flick moments' rule and it is great."

I smiled at my brothers. "Good, I'm glad you two are happy." Lucifer frowned at me. Lucifer leaned down and whispered something in my ear. "What?" Lucifer whispered it again. "Are you sure?" Lucifer nodded, "Lue that isn't something you can just ask someone." Lucifer whispered to me again. "Fine. Sam, Dean can Lucifer look in your hearts and see who's name is written on your hearts?" Sam and Dean just sat and blinked for a moment or two. "Ummm, Sam?" Dean said and Sam just sighed. "I...guess so." I nodded to him and Lucifer briefly touched both of their chest. Lucifer came back over and whispered in my ear. "Really?" Lucifer nodded. Sam and Dean were sweating bullets. "Lue tell them!" Lucifer looked at them and then whispered in my ear. "I know they hate you, that's why I want you to tell them." Lucifer nodded. "You two are soulmates." Lucifer simply said. Dean and Sam sighed in relief. "Well duh, anyone can see that." I said with a fond smile. Sam passed out an omelet to all of us but Lucifer. "Lucifer...would you like something to eat?" Sam asked, and Lucifer shook his head. "No thank you." Lucifer stood behind me as we all ate. "So where are you headed to today?" Lucifer asked and Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "Well, we were kinda hoping that you could tell us actually. We haven't been getting a lit of hits since all the demons are returned to hell. So maybe you could...point us in a general direction?" Lucifer nodded, "Map please." Sam handed Lucifer the map and Lucifer was doing his angel voodoo. "So Dean, I was thinking that my phone could be a permanent number for me, but should there be a really bad emergency, you could call for Lue." Dean nodded, "Will angelic beefcake answer the call? OW!"

Dean asked and it sounds like one of Dean's fingers just snapped. "Lue!" I yelled and another _snap_ and yell of pain the finger was fixed. "Yes, he will...maybe try not to piss him off if he comes though?" Dean glared at Lucifer, but nodded. "Okay. Lue would you apologize to Dean, please?" Lucifer sighed but looked at Dean. "Sorry." Dean nodded, "Yeah." I smiled at both of them. "Sam, would you go get the camera from the bedroom? I want a family photo before you leave." Sam nodded and left while Dean went to the bathroom, muttering something about 'fixing he's hair.' Lucifer just frowned at me. "What it is love?" I asked him, pulling him closer to me. "I don't understand why you wish to preserve this moment. It will only hurt you when they pass." I looked away for a moment. "Because Lue, they have been amazing to me. They came after me when I almost had them killed. They are family and I want to remember them." Lucifer just shook his head. "You don't understand, but you will. A few years after they pass you'll understand."I frowned, "We'll talk about it in a few years. Now, let's go watch that movie." Lucifer didn't move. "We must depart from here. The sooner the better." I looked at him, "Why's that love?" Lucifer looked at me. "My children have informed me that the former vessel of this house's family is coming. They'll will be here in a few hours. I will ask one of my demons take you else where while I remove any and all trace of our presence." I nodded, and turned to start packing my things. I thought about the how much had already happened in this house. I freed Lucifer and he brought me here, Dean and Sam had official became a couple in this house, I had yelled at Lucifer for the first time in this house, but then something occurred to me. Lucifer said that in a few years I'd understand.

 _Maybe this is what he was talking about. I mean, Dean and Sam have to change their names with every case they do, and they are always on the move. Could I really have a home that I'd spend the rest of my life in? House repairs made a paper trail and sooner or later we'd have to leave in order to avoid suspicion. Would I age? Lucifer only had I was immortal, so would I continue to age to the point of immobility? Stuck on the edge of death but never able to cross over? What happened if the world truly ended? Would that be the end of me? Since I am...somewhat human? Would Lucifer take me to hell? Or would he free me to heaven?_ I was shaken out of my thoughts when Lucifer came in and laid a hand on my shoulder." Peace love. Your thoughts are raveling out of control." I nodded, "I'm sorry Lue. It's..." Lucifer nodded, "I understand. I promise I will explain everything but first I must get you to another location." I nodded and continued to pack everything away. Once I was done, I came out and Lucifer was speaking with one of his demons. "-care of him. Do NOT let him out of your sight for even a moment!" He hissed and the demon shrank under the intense words. "Lue? I'm sorry but the demon isn't following me into the bathroom. Unless...you want him to see me naked?" Lue flushed slightly and turned back to the demon. "Unless he is bathing or grooming himself!" The demon nodded. "Lucifer!" Lucifer looked at me, and I smiled and him as I cupped his face. "Stopping worrying. Your vessel will get wrinkles. I promise, I will stay with him until you come to me. Okay?" Lucifer sighed and nodded. I kissed him gently and pulled away. "Now, lets go. The quicker we leave, the quicker I will have my boyfriend back."

The demon nodded and offered me his hand. "I'll be waiting Lucifer." I said and took his hand. The demon closed his hand around mine and he looked into my eyes. "Take a deep breathe." I did, "Now close your eyes." I did and then he laughed. "Open them." I opened my eyes and I was at a small little cabin way out into the woods. "Father thought somewhere small and private for the two of you would be best." I smiled and looked around. There was a small lake behind the cabin and birds were singing around the cabin. "I want to go swim! Go change into a swim suit!" I said and ran into the cabin. I knew my stuff would be in the bedroom and I was right. I threw all my clothes out while I was trying to find some. I sighed when I figured out I didn't have any. "Skinny dipping it is!" I cracked the door open and saw the demon their in a pair of trunks. "I don't have any trunks, so I thought I'd skinny dip." The demon blanched and quickly turned away. "I would rather not be destroyed by father." He said, and I laughed, "Put on a blindfold! Or you could be naked too. Lucifer knows I'm not going to do anything." The demon considered this. "Should father be angry with me anyway?" He questioned and I smiled. "I will take full responsibility." The demon slowly pulled off his trunks but refused to look at any part of my body. We dove into the lake and soon we were having fun. We splashed each other a few times and played who can hold your breath the longest, which he always won since demons don't need to breathe. After an hour we were sitting on the dock, and starring up at the sky. "What is hell like?" The demon considered this question.

"Well...it all depends my prince. If you can asking what was father's cage like, then I do not know. As for where we came from...it is difficult to describe. It is a different story for everyone. Mine was a long dark road, that never truly ended. Once I got to the end, it would then stretch out again. Always moving, but never getting anywhere. For some, it is a kingdom. Like Lilith, her little kingdom was a house of horrors as you human's would say. Every room was different and more horrible than the last. If you are asking for the physical description of hell, then I can not answer in a way that you would understand." I nodded, "I understand. Thank you for trying." He smiled. "I live to serve our father and our prince." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "What is your name?" The demon finally looked into my eyes and only my eyes. He starred for a long time then looked away. "I do not remember my name." I felt bad for him. "I think I will call you...Dante! Yes, I like it! Dante it is!" Dante smiled and nodded. "As you command my prince." We laid there until night fall and suddenly there was a blanket on top of me. "Thank you Dante." Dante smiled but didn't speak again. "Do you remember being human?" Dante shoo his head. "Do you think I will after a few centuries?" Dante frowned. "Time...will blur together...you won't notice it passing the longer it goes on. It will not change you as you would think. Think of it as...you blink a year has gone by." I nodded. We laid there in silence and soon the stars began to twinkle in the sky. "Do you know any lost history...or were you around in a different era of our history?" Dante laughed at that. "Oh yes, my prince. That I can answer completely for you." Dante went into how easy it was for him to corrupt the men of the cloth of the late 1500's. Dante talked and I just listened. As horrible as it was when you know the long term effects of this, but listening to what was behind the most horrible thing in history made it all the more interesting.

As Dante continued, I started dozing and soon I felt myself being picked up and carried. I was out completely before I reached the bed. When I woke up, no one was there, and I realized I was still naked. I got dressed and came out. "Dante?" No one answered. "Dante? Where are you?" I yelled out. I went outside and sun was barely streaming through the trees. "Dante?!" I yelled into the empty forest. I quickly went back inside and locked the door. I wasn't sure why, I knew that anything trying to got to be won't be stopped by a locked door. I climbed back into bed and sat there, waiting. I looked at my phone and before it died it told me it was only seven AM. I laid back down and willed myself to go back to sleep. When I woke up again the sun was shining bright and I opened the bedroom door. Lucifer was there standing in the center of the room. "Lue!" I gasped and tackled him from behind in a hug. "Where were you?! You weren't here when I got up!" Lucifer turned to me but didn't smile. "Had business to attend to." He said simply. "Oooookay, where is Dante?" Lucifer tensed at that. " _Dante_ is no longer here." I rolled my eyes, "Yes Lue, I noticed this, but where did you send him? He was nice, and really interesting." Lucifer turned to me and starred. "I sent him back to hell." He said simply. "Oh, well I would have liked to say goodbye. Oh well, since I have my fallen angel back I am happy." Lucifer smirked. "One would think otherwise when my love was fully nude with another." I blushed slightly, "He didn't even look at me but once and that was in the eyes. I trusted him not to look at me, and I know he trusted me not to take advantage of his trust." Lucifer frowned. "Yet you tested my trust by being nude with another so casually." I shook him head.

"You know I wouldn't do anything behind your back. Knowing you would know the second I decided to and knowing it would hurt us both. You nearly killed a guy just for giving me a compliant, do you really believe I would try and do anything with one of your...children?" Lucifer sighed, "No, I do not believe that you would betray me like that." I raised my eyebrow and slightly turned my head. "Or in anyway. I trust you, and that trust was tested yes, but not betrayed." I nodded, "Thank you." Lucifer turned away slightly. "Still slightly upset you could have allowed someone else to see your body before me." I sighed and embraced him. "Lue, I knew he wouldn't dare look at me. I even told him I would be undressed and he wouldn't even look at the door were I was hiding behind." Lucifer was slightly reassured by this. "I understand that, but if he had seen you..." I took Lucifer's hand and made him look at me. "Lue, even if someone had seen my body, no one can touch it but you. They can dream about it all they wish to, but at the end of the day I am yours and only yours." Lucifer finally smiled. "Is that so?" He asked, pulling me closer. "Without a doubt." I whispered and gently kissed his lips. "I will get us some firewood. The cold is about to set in. I would suggest you get a blanket for the time being. It will be cold before I get the fireplace going and have a stack of wood to last the night. A few of my children are looking for another, warmer, place for you to reside." I frowned at him. "Just me?" Lucifer smiled and kissed my cheek. "I am unaffected by the cold, but you my love, are still human." I scoffed, "I'm half demon as well!" Lucifer laughed and gently stroked my face. "A human with a few demon powers." I pouted and he kissed my cheeks.

"I love you the way you are. Besides, this place will be perfect for us during the summer. A few nights here and I will find you a nice warm place were you may contact your brothers. I will also show them this place so they may visit you." I smiled at him as he left. The wind blew in as Lucifer left and he was right. That was a pretty good wind chill. I changed in some pjs and got the blanket off the bed. I wrapped it around me as I sat on the couch and waited for Lucifer. A few minutes came he came in with a good stack in both arms. I suddenly had a flash of watching Lucifer swing an ax, cutting down trees, in a pair of pants, with no shirt now, body glistening with sweat. I was turned on slightly by this. Lucifer's gaze shot to me and he smiled wickedly. "Should I wipe the sweat from my brow?" Lucifer asked seductively. "Should I ask for a cool drink and lick my lips?" Lucifer asked crawling over me. "Should I do it the longer, harder way just to stir your desire for me?" I was slightly breathless and getting turned on. "Perhaps I will. Perhaps I will play out this little fantasy for you...if you will do one for me." I blinked a few times. "What's...that?" I finally said. "I want you to sing for me." He whispered against my lips. I frowned slightly, "You don't have to ask me to do that for you, I would have sooner or later." Lucifer just smirked. "I want to watch you enslave a crowd. Like you did when you freed me. To completely lose yourself." It finally hit me what Lucifer was asking. _I want you to completely trust me. To allow me to see you at your most vulnerable and trust me to care for you._ "I already do." I whispered back. Lucifer kissed me hard and I went to pull him closer but he pulled away. "Allow me to make the fire so you do not freeze." He said and pulled completely away.

For just a moment, my fallen angel was completely open to me. For just a second he allowed me to see how much he truly wishes to care for me. Lucifer started the fire and soon it was warming up the house. "There should be enough wood to keep it going for the night." Lucifer finally said. "Good." I said back. "Come here." I said and Lucifer came and sat down on the couch. I sat on his lap and decided if Lucifer could be that open with me, I could be for him. "Lue, I know you want me to trust you completely and if you need proof, done gladly. I want you to know I trust you without a doubt or hesitation." Lucifer smiled slightly. "I love you more than anything. Words fail to describe how much or deeply I love you." Lucifer frowned slightly. "What?" Lucifer hesitated for a moment. "There...is a way for me to know that." I smiled, "Then let's do it." Lucifer frowned. "I would have to...possess you, like I did with this vessel." I didn't even think about it. "I trust you." I said and kissed him again. "When I think about this more, I get the feeling you just want to be inside me."I said and Lucifer just frowned. "No! That is not it! I swear!" I laughed and just pulled Lucifer closer. "It was a joke Lue. Calm down. It was just a dirty joke." Lucifer flushed deeply. "Sam was telling me about this before that man flirted with you. He did not get very far." I nodded. "My mistake. Lucifer, I trust you completely. If you want me to let you in just tell me how to do it." Lucifer just laid me down. "All you have to do is: give consent to me." I smiled. "Yes." A bright light filled the room and suddenly I was standing in a strange but beautiful room. "But...where is the cabin?" I asked myself, looking around the large beautiful baby blue room. Soon things began to appear, a large satin bed, a large dresser and a few chairs.

Then Lucifer was there. "You are inside your mind. A place I have built just for you." I smiled and walked over to the bed. I jumped on it and sank into the soft satin sheets. "It's amazing." Lucifer smiled at me, "As is the depth of how much you love me. As much as I love you." Lucifer whispered as he appeared behind me and pulled me into his chest. "Your body is...different than most others I have possessed over the years. Albeit strange, but surprisingly pleasant. In a few moments I will vacate your body." I nodded and just relaxed into his chest. A bright light blurred the room out, and when I opened my eyes again I was in the cabin again. "There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark, you should know you're beautiful just the way you are, and you don't have to change a thing, the world could change its heart, no scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful..." I sang and Lucifer opened his eyes. I could feel my eyes bleed and the power I felt from Lucifer, alone, was invigorating. Lucifer stood up and came closer to him as I continued to sing for him. Lucifer smiled sweetly and embraced me from behind. Lucifer just held me in his arms as I sang. When I was done I looked Lucifer in the eyes. "I want to put on a show for you." I said and he smiled. "Do you now, pray tell why should I share you with anyone else?" Lucifer asked, clearly joking but curious anyway. "Because you know that sooner or later I will do it anyway." Lucifer nodded, "Very well then." Lucifer put changed and smiled at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and Lucifer took him hand. Lucifer wings expanded and sheltered me. I felt safe under Lucifer's wings. Safe, warm, protected... I opened my eyes, we were in a club. I smiled at him, "I'm going to play a song for you. It...makes me think of us." I got up on the stage and grabbed the mic. "I got shivers, when you touch my face, I'll make you hot, get all you got, I'll make you wanna say, Jai Ho, Jai Ho."

As I sang, I danced as well. Keeping in time with ease. Lucifer was watching me intensely. I never took my eyes off of Lucifer as I sang and when the song was done the people chanted for another. "Alright, here is my song to my love." A new song came on and I swayed slowly. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams, forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why, without you its hard to survive." I slowly started to walk towards Lucifer as I sang to him and Lucifer did the same. When there was a slight break in the song, Lucifer gently stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed me. When he pulled back, I blushed slightly. The look in his eyes always made me blush. Someone played a new song and I danced for Lucifer. Someone's hand caught my hair bow and ripped it out, and I shook my head as my hair fell. Lucifer's face was in shock and his mouth hung open. I grinned and continued to dance anyway. My hair whipped back and forth as I danced, a few guys joined in with me and we all danced in perfect sync. Lucifer circled as, like a predator stalking his prey. I just kept on dancing. Finally I made a world for Lucifer. We were alone and I was in a thin, see through robe with a wrap around my waist. I had white roses braided in my hair as well, and I held out my arms to him as he approached. Lucifer took my hand and put the other on my waist. We glided through a beach, with clear water and white sand. Lucifer twirled me a few time before bringing me close once more. After a few hours of dancing I brought the world to an end as Lucifer kissed me once more. As we both opened our eyes again I smiled at Lucifer. "I'll be back. Got to go to the bathroom." Lucifer nodded, Lucifer held my hand until that last moment.

I went into the bathroom smiling and when I was done, I was washing my hands. Suddenly a hand was over my mouth. "Told you I'd be back for you." A man's voice said, and before I could do anything, I blacked out.

(Three weeks later)

Lucifer fell to the floor in agony. The time apart was taking its toll on him and Sam and Dean were doing everything they could to help find his brother. Lucifer had become more violent in the past weeks, more like who he was before him and Kyle were together. Sam and Dean had kept a distance, but Sam always rushed to Lucifer's side when Lucifer collapsed. Even if Lucifer pushed him away every time when he managed to pick himself up. Lucifer skin was turning black, and he was starting to weaken considerably, though none openly challenged Lucifer. He wasn't the strongest archangel for nothing. Sam and Dean were working with Bobby and more than a few witches and demons to find Kyle. Witches would sometimes managed to find traces of him in areas, then Lucifer would rush off to look for him. Kyle wasn't anywhere to be found though. Sam had came in one had and saw Lucifer crying softly in our room. Sam knew that soon it would kill the both of them. After three weeks Lucifer was laying in our bed. Tears following freely when Sam walked in. "Lucifer." Sam said softly. Lucifer didn't move. "It won't be much longer now. I can feel the death consuming us." Sam crossed over, "Don't give in Lucifer, he is out there!" Sam implored, but Lucifer just turned his head to look at Sam. "We can't find him. Nothing we do is working us. We are no closer to finding my beloved then we were in the beginning." Sam wanted to say something but couldn't find any words. Suddenly Lucifer jumped up off the bed. "I hear him. He's calling to me!" Lucifer said, and vanished. Lucifer was standing in the middle of a concert. He looked up at the stage and saw me standing there. Singing, eyes blank, not moving. _Lucifer...help...me._ Whispered in his mind.

Behind me was a shadow that was binding itself to my skin. Lucifer was almost consumed with rage. When a man appeared next to him. "Lovely isn't he? Perhaps you might wish an evening with him?" Lucifer slowly turned to looked at the man. "Release him from whatever spell you have him under." Lucifer all but screamed. The man smiled at him. "I am afraid I can not do that. Such a pretty thing and he is all mine. Should you take him, he will die. I have his life in my hands Lucifer. Without me close to him, he will die. Should I die he will die as well. Your little...immortality...gift is all for not." Lucifer wished with all his being to rip the man apart. _I'm...not..._ his... _yours...only...yours. Die...before...his._ Whispered in Lucifer's mind. Lucifer looked at me sadly then went back to Sam and Dean. "A man has him...bound to him! Call Bobby, I will gather my witches and demons." Lucifer said and froze into a statue. An hour later there was about thirty people at the door. "Explain how this is possible." Lucifer demanded, "Father can you describe, in detail, what you saw? It would helps us narrow down what could be happening?" Lucifer sat down, "He...whispered in my mind...I went to him, there was a...shadow binding itself to his skin, the man who has him said that he was his, that my gift of immortality was for not." The demons nodded and the witches talked among themselves as well. "Father, if I may, maybe he is controlling him through some other sort of being he has gained control of. If the man is human, and I know you would know this or not, he could have gained an unwilling entity to do his bidding." Lucifer nodded, "Accepted, but what could it be and how can we break its hold on him?" No one said anything and Lucifer was visibly shaking with unleashed power. "Lucifer...maybe you can."

Sam said, and everyone looked at him. "I mean, if he is whispering in your mind, then maybe he locked a piece of his soul away for you." Lucifer vanished before Sam got the last word out and he saw me kneeling. "I...will...never...submit...to you!" I yelled, and the man looked pissed. "You will...once that last piece of you is gone. Shame...I could have used Lucifer." I glared at him, "My beloved...my angel." The man grabbed me by the back of my head and forced me to look at him. "I AM YOUR ONLY LOVE! I OWN YOU! MIND, BODY AND SOUL!" I laughed at him. "You will never have any of me willingly!" I screamed and collapsed to the floor. "Not yet. Soon though, you'll be only mine." I groaned on the floor. Lucifer almost broke at the sight. _Sing my love. Take my strength and destroy him._ Lucifer sent to him in his mind. I closed my eyes and embraced his voice. _My love...my angel._ My voice was weak and so tired. I just wanted to rest. Sleep and be with my angel again, the only time I get to see him...feel his touch again. _My love...please! Fight!_ I got up in to a kneel again. "I hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I feel your touch in my dreams, forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why, without you its hard to survive!" I felt a rush of strength and turned to the man had held me prisoner for the past three weeks. He stepped back, clearly surprised and scared. I felt the shadow loosen its grip and smiled. I felt alive again, and in control. I looked around and opened my mind to Lucifer. _I'm here my love. I'm here._ I thought. _Turn around._ Came back and I turned and saw him. _My love. My angel._ Lucifer slowly made his way to me and I to him. When we finally closed the distance, my eyes misted over. I slowly took his hand in mine. The feeling of Lucifer's skin in mine was impossible to describe.

I felt better than I had since I was taken. When the song rested Lucifer leaned in and I tilted my face up towards is. Went his lips meet mine, a light exploded around us and I fell into Lucifer's arms and blacked out. When I woke up I was in the middle of a song, "Your touch so foreign, its supernatural, extraterrestrial" I saw Lucifer there and smiled at him, and that made him lean forward and jump up. I started to dance along to the song as I made my way to him. I sensually dance on him. Lightly touching his neck and wrapping my leg around his waist just to thrust against him and pull away the moment after. When the song was done Lucifer all but dragged me out and wings held me tightly against his chest. I held him close and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. I was only barely aware when I was laid on a bed. Lucifer just an inch away. "Are you really back my love?" He whispered touching my lips. "I'm here my love." Lucifer kissed me hard and desperately. Lucifer tore the clothes from my body and his as well. His naked skin was heated against mine, and Lucifer's hands were all over my body. Lucifer was kissing my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Lucifer please?!" I begged, and Lucifer bit my neck hard enough to pierce the skin. I screamed out in pleasure and Lucifer licked the wound. "Tell me what you wish my love. Tell me what you desire, so I may give it to you." He whispered in my ear, I blushed and almost whined, until the door was kicked in, "What the hell was...?" The door slammed closed before Dean could finish and Lucifer just smirked, "Tell me my love." I tried to pull him closer but Lucifer was made of stone when he wished to be. "Say the words my love. Tell me what you desire most." I kissed Lucifer's neck, "You. Only you." I whispered back before holding him tightly.

"You always have me my love." Lucifer whispered, and kissed me gently. "I want you to erase the three weeks he had me, make me forgot that he wanted me to possess me in any way that only you can have me. Make me believe that this isn't still a dream." I said and Lucifer looked sad, "I can do that." Lucifer gently flip us over and sat ip with me straddling his hips. Lucifer kissed the unmaimed part of my neck then down to my collarbone, then my chest. Lucifer's wings came out and spread from one side of the room to the other, then enclosed us. I felt safe, warm, protected and I felt like I was his once more. Tears pour down my face as I reconnected our lips together. Lucifer gently wrapped his hand around my dick, and pumped once before flipping us again. I gasped into his mouth and Lucifer just smirked. "I will make this unforgettable my love. You will always remember this." I smiled, "You (gasp) promise?" I asked, breathing heavily. "I assure, most vigorously." Lucifer said and then pushed a finger inside me, hitting my sweet first try. I screamed out in pleasure. Lucifer showed no mercy on me, he hit that spot every time it pushed in. Shortly he added another finger and again hit my sweet spot each time. Lucifer held my waist in place as he opened me up for him. Soon there was a third finger and I could feel the burn and pleasure mixing together. I held on to Lucifer's arm holding me, and the back of his neck. Lucifer was whispering sweet nothing in my ear and before I knew it he was sucking me off while he fingered me. I was on the verge of cumming when Lucifer stopped. I whined, wanting release that was so close but Lucifer just smirked. "Not yet my love. I wish to have you spill your seed with me inside of you. Believe when I say that you will experience release several times before I stop." Lucifer said almost evilly, but the look on his face was to pure to believe that.

"This will hurt at first, but it will get better my love." I nodded, and Lucifer climbed back over top of me and and gently started to push in, I felt him as he breached me. It hurt so bad, I wanted to push him off but Lucifer was pumping me and promising it would get better. It felt like someone was shoving a white hot poker inside of me. Lucifer stilled for a moment. "My love, I am going to push completely inside you. I do not wish to harm you but it will hurt less to just get the pain over with quickly." I nodded and Lucifer pushed completely in and I jerked and tried to push him off, but Lucifer stilled and gently promised me it was over. "I will not move until you are ready." Lucifer whispered, and I nodded. Lucifer kissed me gently for a minute, and I moved a little. It wasn't so bad as it was. "I think I'm ready." Lucifer nodded and slowly pulled out and pushed back in again. It still hurt but it wasn't as had as it was. The more he moved the less it hurt and the less it hurt the more Lucifer moved. Soon Lucifer was aiming for my sweet spot again and he found it quickly. Soon I was getting hard again and Lucifer switched from holding me in place to stroking in time with his thrusts. Lucifer had me screaming his name shortly after I had become fully hard again. I was helping myself thrust back against Lucifer by pushing against the bed frame. Soon Lucifer flipped us and knelt as he picked me off the bed and holding me up by my legs with his arms. I held onto Lucifer's back as pounded into me. "My love." I whispered and Lucifer kissed me hard. "My everything." He whispered back. After a hard thrust to my sweet spot, "LUCIFER!" I screamed as I came and Lucifer came inside me almost at the same time. Lucifer gently sat me down on the bed, still inside me. "You lasted much longer than I originally thought. It is pleasing to know that you have that much stamina." Lucifer said with a smile.

I flipped us over and laid down on Lucifer's sweaty chest. My stomach had other plans though. It growled loudly and Lucifer smirked. "I guess this is break time. I will make you something to eat. I wouldn't suggest moving, your likely to be very sore. I will do what I can to ease your discomfort in the morning." I smiled at him, "What happened to several times before you stop?" Lucifer smiled, "We are no where near the end of your love making. I simply wish to nourish you before we continue. Your brothers will wish for speak to you before we continue as well." I grimaced, but I nodded. Lucifer kissed my lips gently before he got dressed. and opened the door. Dean and Sam ran in and Dean and Sam started fussing. "Hey!" I yelled and they both stopped. "One question at a time please." Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean sighed. "Are you alright Kyle?" I smiled at Sam and nodded. "A little sore, but I'm okay." Dean had a murderous look in his eyes but Sam just punched him in the arm. "So what's up with you and Dickless?" I glared at Dean but smiled when I saw Lucifer coming back with a plate. "He's amazing." Lucifer smiled at me, "As you are my love." Lucifer handed me the plate, and I started devouring it. "Iss reary goof." I said with my mouth full. "Chew then speak love. Manner are important." I nodded and chewed and swallowed. "It's really good love." Lucifer smiled, "Thank you. I have never cooked before but I read the mind of the top chefs around the world." I smiled at him. "Do you want some?" Lucifer shook his head. "Thank you but no. I do not need to eat." I nodded and went back to eating. Dean and Sam started talking again but weren't saying or asking anything that I had to answer directly. So I just kept eating. "Dickless, what did you do to our brother?!"

Lucifer sighed, "Your brother and I have mated physically." Dean lunged at Lucifer but Sam caught him half way. Lucifer just shook his head and sat on the bed with me. "Are you in pain my love?" I looked away for a moment. "Please tell me the truth love. I do not wish you to be in pain." I sighed, "It's slightly uncomfortable to move." Lucifer frowned and kissed my forehead. "How about now?" I shifted around for a minute and smiled. "Thank you, Lucifer." Lucifer smiled and pulled me against his chest. I snuggled into him and yawned. "Sam, Dean can you excuse us? Your brother is tired and needs to rest." Dean and Sam nodded and both kissed my head before bidding goodnight. Lucifer held me close and I took his hand in mine. "Don't let go." I said quietly and Lucifer held my hand tighter. "Never again." I fell asleep on top of my angel's chest, then last thing I saw was Lucifer's wings surrounding me and gently enveloping me. _Safe...warm...protected...his...my angel._ Was my last thought until sleep claimed me. Lucifer was waiting in his created world for me. "Hello my love." Lucifer greeted me and I tackled him. "I love you Lucifer. You and only you." Lucifer smiled and kissed my head. "I love you too Kyle." We stood there in silence, just holding each other. After a while we moved apart but didn't let go. "I guess you're never going to let me out of your sight again huh?" Lucifer frowned. "I will search the bathrooms, and any places you wish to be alone thoroughly before I leave you alone, but on the whole? No." I smiled and kissed him gently. "Good." Lucifer held me tight for a few moments. "It was unimaginably painful to bear to be apart from you."

Lucifer said quietly. "I know. I could feel it when he let me sleep. It was the only way I could reach you. Did you feel me?" Lucifer shook his head. "No, I couldn't feel you. It was... I can not find a word to describe the pain and anger that I felt." I nodded, "I understand Lue. I promise I felt it." Lucifer nodded and we laid in the bed, I laid my head on his chest. "Lue?" Lucifer looked down at me, and kissed my head. "Yes, my love?" I looked up at him. "I want to go somewhere." Lucifer looked confused. "Where to my love?" I smiled, "I want to go to Rome, and Paris, and Africa. I want you to show me...everywhere! Everywhere in the world. No matter how small, I want to see it all." Lucifer smiled and kissed me gently. "Your wish is my command." Lucifer said with a smile. Lucifer pulled me off the bed and music started softly around us. "Shall we dance on a beach in Venice?" He asked as he took my hand and the room around us changed to a warm breezed beach. I smiled and put my head on his chest as we swayed gently. "Shall we dance in a think jungle in Africa?" The scene changed again to a humid, condensed jungle. I smiled at him, "Everywhere and anywhere." I said, and pulled away, "Take me a star filled night." The scene changed again and we were in a never ending field with stars twinkling above us. I smiled and ran away, Lucifer was surprised at first but soon took off after me. We laughed as Lucifer caught me and swung me around. I pushed him away and ran again, but this time Lucifer just ran next to me. We smiled at each other. I looked up at the starry night and fell in place. Lucifer dropped next to me.

"I love the stars." I said and Lucifer pointed at the sky and a new star appeared brighter than all the stars. "That is your star." My eyes teared up and I rolled over and kissed Lucifer. I pulled back slightly and starred at him. "Thank you Lucifer." Lucifer just put his head against mine. "You are welcome." We stood up and held each other. Soon I felt Lucifer's wings envelope me. "Would you groom my wings?" I smiled against his chest. "Anything you wish my angel." I answered and he opened his wings and I really looked at them. There was a light golden dusting encircling them and the wingspan was impressive. I almost touching the golden hazed, pure white wings but I stopped before my hand them. I looked up at Lucifer and he smiled. "This is the most intimate display of trust and love I can give. No one has seen, let alone touched, my wings since my fall from grace." Lucifer said, looking completely open and vulnerable. I gently touched the feathers and they were so soft, and the golden dust surrounded my hand. I took my hand and held it front of my face. The golden dust absorbed into my skin and gave it a slightly golden dust as well. I looked at Lucifer, "It's my essence combining with mine. It's signifying our bond together." I gently touched the soft feather again and Lucifer moaned, "Please don't stop." Lucifer begged, and I started using both hands and Lucifer was moaning in pleasure as far as I could tell. I turned as started touching his other wing as well and Lucifer jolted forward, but his wing stayed where it was. The gold dust was traveling down my arms as I gently touched the soft feathers. "More! Please, I beg you!"

I gently gripped the base of his wing and Lucifer grabbed me and pulled me close. I gasped for breathe as Lucifer held me close. "I will bond completely with you. We will be one." I smiled at him, "My beautiful angel." I whispered and kissed him. Lucifer held me tightly in his arms, that promised to never release me again. When we pulled away, we smiled at each other. "Lucifer." Lucifer laid us down and we starred up at the night sky. "I want our days to be filled with this Lue. Us, together." Lucifer's arm around my waist tightened slightly. "Always, my love." I snuggled into his chest, and gently traced his stomach as we looked up at the night sky. A shooting star passed by overhead, and I pointed it out to Lucifer. "A shooting star!" I said and closed my eyes and made a wish. _I wish, I wish..._ I felt my heart beat one, then twice. I didn't know what to wish for. I had everything I could every want. I had two brothers, a sort of dad, an amazing angel love, endless time to be with one I loved most. I opened my eyes and then closed them again. _I wish for magic to never be forgotten._ I stood up then and looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer, can you make me a witch?" Lucifer looked confused and waited. "Not one that deals in black or dark magic. The one that preserves magic? That uses light or natural magic?" Lucifer smiled, "Of course, my love." Lucifer hand stretched out and light shot out at me. For an infinite moment, I was floating, surrounded by light. I could hear whispering around me but I could focus on them. I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of weightlessness. Then I came back to my body. When I opened my eyes I could tell everything was different.

I could sense the life in trees, the grass, the birds nesting in one of the nearby trees, everything around me. Lucifer just smiled at me, he knew what I was feeling. I looked at Lucifer and I could see his wings even though I knew that his wings were hidden. "It's so different." Lucifer just nodded. I took a step away from Lucifer and I was with Sam and Dean. Dean was currently buried deep within Sam, who was screaming Dean's name. I looked around and then took another step. I was then in a middle of a dance class, and I just joined in. I felt the energy swirling around me and could see it as well. I reached out my hand and gathered it around me. I felt myself almost lifted off the ground. I sent off waves of energy, willing people to open their hearts to each other. Even if just for the night, to let the people around them to see the real person that they hid from the world. The whole atmosphere changed to something brighter and happier. Lucifer showed up shortly after that, before I knew what was happening though a light burst from me and I had wings. They lifted me in the air and brought me closer to him and I touched down in front of him. "I...don't know how I got here." I said and reached out to him. As my hand touched his face I felt my whole arm tingle. "So much power locked away inside you." I said with a smile. "The strongest of all the archangels is my bonded." Lucifer smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. How does it make you feel to hold such power?" I thought for a moment. "I feel connected." Lucifer nodded, "I would hope so, otherwise I'd be losing my touch." I glared at him and picked him up by his throat. "Never lose your touch. I'd be most displeased should that happen." Lucifer was surprised but didn't struggle.

Lucifer just took my hand off his throat and grabbed mine. "Never my love." Then he pulled me to him and kissed me hard. I was lost in his kiss. I think we were teleported again but stay still at the same time. I felt light yet heavier at the same time. When I pulled away from Lucifer I saw I had wings again. "I think my magic wants me to be an angel as well." I said with a laugh. Lucifer just starred at me and slowly pulled me into a kiss again. I felt us lift off the ground and wing blowing around us. I opened my eyes and we were soaring through the air very quickly. "Where are we going?" I asked and Lucifer smiled. "Does it matter?" I didn't even have to think about it. "No." I said and kissed Lucifer again. We kissed forever and I finally pulled back. "Catch me if you can." I said and pushed away from Lucifer. I felt faster than I ever thought was truly possible. I saw Lucifer diving for me and I just smiled and kept just out of reach. I saw the ground coming fast, and Lucifer was getting worried and reached for me many time. At the last minute, I opened my wings and soared over the ground by a few inches. I pulled up and Lucifer and me circled each other a few times before finally meeting. I held him for a few moments before pulling back, smiling. Lucifer smiled as well. "Are you ready?" Lucifer just smirked. I took off to the sky again and we circled each other as we climbed but I surprised him by suddenly dropping. We flew together for hours. We were chasing the horizon, that was starting to brighten. Lucifer took my hand and smiled as the sun rose and we welcomed the light into our lives for the first time since Lucifer rescued me. Lucifer and I shared one finally kiss as we flew towards the rising sun, welcoming the coming days together. As equals and as the love of each others endless lives.


End file.
